The Potter Twins
by MissCatherine96
Summary: Harry and Bella are Twins. Bella's gone into hiding and everyone thinks she's dead. Now she's come out of hiding to help her brother destroy Voldemort, but she's no longer human. Set after BD but at the end of Deathly H. PLEASE REVEIW!
1. Preface

**The potter Twins**

**AN: Harry and Bella are twins. Bella has gone into hiding, and everyone thinks she's dead. Now it's time for the final battle, she's come out of hiding to help her brother destroy Voldemort once and for all. But she's no longer human. Takes place after breaking dawn, but at the end of Deathly Hallows.**

**Okay, so I know stories like this have been done before, but I had a dream of this and I can't get it out of my head. I think it's actually really weird how Twilight and Harry Potter can fit together so easily, but it's amazing too!**

**So a few changes to this story: Firstly, the final battle happens when Harry is 19, not 17, because it then fits in with Twilight better. I've made Snape a bit more evil in the scene, so that Bella can have her big entrance. Bit's of the story won't fit together at first, but if I choose to carry on with this story, all will be explained in later chapters.**

**For now, enjoy! **

**(This chapter is from a third person POV, but it will be character POV's in future chapters)**

It was 11:30pm and all of the students at Hogwarts had been called to the great hall. There were already rumours circulating that Harry Potter had been sited in Hogsmeade. This caused a buzz in the air that hadn't been at the school for the entire year. The buzz intensified when the Hogwarts head master Snape, confirmed the rumours. All of the students in the great hall started to talk among themselves;

"_Do you really think…?"_

"_Why would he come here?"_

"_Snape's really mad"_

But it only took once menacing look from the head master to silence the entire hall. The last thing anyone expected was for Harry himself to step out of the lines of students and into the centre of the hall. All of the students gasped, but no-one dared speak, because they desperately wanted to hear what Snape would say.

"Mr Potter" Snape sneered at Harry.

"Despite your defensive strategies, I'm afraid you might have a bit of a security problem head master" Harry said back to him coldly. "Tonight's the night Snape, the night everything ends"

Snape smiled wickedly "and what can you do Potter? You're just a weak boy. The dark Lord will crush you in an instant"

To everyone's surprise, Harry suddenly smiled. "Oh, I'm not alone Snape. I do, after all, have my sister"

Snape's face turned to shock, and there was a gasp in the crowd. Harry caught words of conversations;

"_Dead…"_

"_He's lying"_

"_We all heard remember?"_

"_The death eaters wouldn't shut up about it…."_

"That's right, my _twin_ sister, Bella" Harry said smugly.

"It seems your years away from here haven't changed you Potter. You're lying. Your sister is _dead_! Has been for years now!" Snape snarled at Harry.

Harry smiled "See? You're afraid now. The prophecy stated that only the twins together could kill _him. _So when you thought she was dead, you thought you'd won. Little did you know that she went on a mission, and then went into hiding"

"you're lying Potter. Everyone knows she's dead!" cried Snape, his temper rising.

"Why would I lie? Bella is alive and well. She's changed a bit since the last time you saw her. Let's just say, she's married, has a baby, and erm, oh, she's no longer human" Harry said with a smile.

"Do not lie to me Potter!" growled Snape, as he got out his wand and pointed it directly at Harry.

"SNAPE!"

The doors to the great hall flung open, as if a powerful force had caused them to. Everyone turned to see who had screamed Snape's name, and standing in the doorway of the great hall, was a young woman. She had the palest skin anyone had ever seen, with long brown hair and gold eyes. She was extremely beautiful, and was now staring straight at Snape.

"No-one points their wand at my brother!" she snarled at Snape, her eyes looking straight at him.

"Miss Potter" Snape said, half with hatred, half with pure shock.

A smile suddenly appeared on Bella's face.

"Actually, it's Mrs Cullen now"


	2. Chapter 1: Leaving

**BPOV**

_A few hours earlier…_

It was very lucky that I received the message from my brother when I was alone. Since I met Edward, it's been a very rare occasion for me to be alone. And it became even rarer once I had undergone my transformation into a vampire. But it was during one of those rare times that I received the message I had been both anticipating and dreading.

I was sitting in the front room of my cottage, gazing into the flames of the fire. I was not cold of course, but the flames were incredibly beautiful to watch, and it also reminded me of when I was human. My beautiful nine month old daughter (who actually looked around three) was tucked up in bed and had been asleep for hours. Edward had gone out hunting with Emmet, and the rest of the Cullen's were at the main house, along with Jacob and the rest of the wolves. Though I hated being away from Edward for any length of time, it was a sort of relief to have a few hours to reflect on my life. And it was while I was reflecting that I got the shock of my life.

_Tap, tap, tap._ My head snapped to the window, and there, staring at me through the glass, was a beautiful snowy owl. Her big amber eyes were looking straight at me, and in her beak was a letter. I recognised the owl straight away, for it was my twin brother's owl, Hedwig. And before I'd even opened the window I knew what the letter was about.

It was time.

I ran to the window and wrenched it open, letting Hedwig fly into the room. She dropped the letter on the sofa, before retreating to the other side of the room. She was staring at me, and I swear she had a look of confusion on her face. I knew what it was. Her senses were telling her to get away from me, that I was a threat, but she knew who I was. She knew I would do no harm to her. I quickly ran to the kitchen at human speed so I wouldn't scare her, and got her a bowl of water. If she had flown to Forkes all the way from England she deserved a break. She seemed to warm to me a little more once I had given her the water, and she hooted appreciatively.

"Hey, I'm still me" I said smiling to her. I then turned my attention to the letter. My hands were shaking as I opened it, and unfolded the letter. It read:

_My dearest sister Bella,_

_ It is time for you to come out of hiding. I feel terrible asking you to leave your family, especially your daughter, but I have found the last horcrux. We have lost the sword of Gryffindor, but we think there may be another way to destroy the horcrux at Hogwarts. We also need to destroy the horcrux you found in Forkes sister. You must be very careful when coming over here, if the death eaters get wind that you're still alive, you'll be in terrible danger. There is the possibility that you will never return to your family Bella, you know that as well as I do. We are all missing you dearly, and can't wait to see the new you. We'll send someone over to Forkes once you're here to answer any of your family's questions, and hopefully they will understand. Meet me just outside Hogsmeade at 8 o'clock on Thursday the 14th. We can beat him once and for all Bella, we can end this._

_Harry._

I let out a big breath that I had been holding in. and then I remembered that _today_ was the 14th. I quickly looked at the clock standing on the mantelpiece. It was 7:45pm.

"Well that was good timing" I said to Hedwig, who was now having a bath in the water. I knew that this day would come eventually, but when I had first come to Forkes I'd had no intention of falling in love with a human, let alone a vampire. And then my life turned upside down, and I'd slowly but surely began to forget about the wizarding world. I think I told myself if I didn't think about it, it would never happen. But here I was, with an owl in my living room, ready to leave my family to help someone whom they didn't know even existed.

I walked over to the small book case next to the fire. I move it out of the way to reveal a loose floor board. Once I had removed it, I pulled out my wand, a DVD and Ravenclaws Lost Diadem. This was the reason I had come to Forkes in the first place, to find out where Voldemort had hidden one of his horcruxes. It was kind of weird how Edward had led me to it, as I had found it buried under a tree near our meadow. I next turned to my wand. It was funny how, even after all this time without it, I instantly felt whole again once I touched my wand. I put both the Diadem and the wand in my jacket pocket. I had been prepared for this day ever since I knew I was in love with Edward. The DVD contained a recording of me, telling my family why I had left and what I was. I knew they'd never let me go if I told them in person, so I would have to tell them via recording.

I left the DVD on the sofa where they would easily find it. I then went into Renesmee's room. She was still fast asleep, her lilac eyelids fluttering as she dreamed. I held her hand to my face to see what she was dreaming about. It was beautiful colours, and butterflies, and me and her having a cuddle on top of a hill. My heart instantly broke, and I felt the pricking in my eyes as the tears that I could not cry came.

"My dearest Renesmee" I whispered in her ear. "Always know that you are loved. Mamma loves you so much. You will grow up to be a beautiful woman, and mamma is so proud of you. You're the most beautiful thing Edward has given me. Please look after your father. Don't let him do anything stupid. Never doubt that I'm not thinking about you wherever I am, and please be safe. When you grow up, make sure you don't get yourself into trouble, and don't break Jacobs's heart like I did. Mamma will always love you baby, I'm so sorry I must leave you. Now sleep my beautiful Nessie."

And with that, I ran out of the room without a backwards glance, for I knew if I looked at her again I wouldn't be able to leave. I quickly got my phone out of my pocket and dialled Jacobs's number. It only rang twice.

"Hey Bella" Jacob answered in a cheerful tone.

"Hey Jake, I erm, need to go somewhere for a bit, do you think you could come over and just watch Nessie? I don't want to leave her in the house on her own" I said, glancing at the clock. It was 7:55pm.

"Yeah sure thing Bella" Jake replied. "Ill be there in a few"

"Could you come really quickly?" I asked "It's really important"

"erm, sure" he replied. I knew he knew something was up then.

"And erm Jake, there's a DVD for Edward on the sofa. Can you make sure he gets it please? It's important." I said frantically. I could hear Jake was running, he'd be here in less than a minuet.

"Okay Bella, is everything okay?" Jacob asked, as I heard him speed up.

"Goodbye Jacob" I whispered, before hanging up.

I quickly held out my arm. "Hedwig!" I whispered, and she just looked at me.

"Come on, you'll never fly back to England in time, well apparate together" I said urgently. She still just looked at me.

"Come on Hedwig, Jacob will be here any second, and I need him to see me apparate or they'll think I've gone crazy!" I was nearly yelling. I could hear Jacob approaching the cottage. Thankfully Hedwig flew onto my outstretched arm just as Jake opened the door. He took one look at Hedwig and jumped backwards.

"Whoa Bella! Why the hell do you have an owl on your arm?" he said quickly, staring at Hedwig.

I took a deep breath. "Goodbye Jacob" I said again, looking straight at him. His face turned to confusion, before he said

"Bella, wha-"but I didn't hear the end of the sentence, as I apparated away from Forkes.

**AN: Okay, so I know this wasn't the chapter you guys were expecting, but I had to write this for the story to make sense. We'll probably reach the castle again in two or three chapters, once Bella has been reunited with Harry and the gang, and we see The Cullen's' reaction to the DVD. I've been so surprised how popular this story has been! Please leave reviews, I love getting them! Also, I've got exams at the moment, so I'm sorry if it takes a while for me to upload new chapters. **

**MissCatherine96 xxxxxx**


	3. Chapter 2: Reunion

**AN: Hey, sorry its taken me a while to update, I've had the most hectic couple of weeks I have ever had in my life, with 4 exams, a show and so much coursework due! Luckily my life is considerably calmer now, with my show over and my next exams aren't until May, yay! So this means I can work on this story, which I hope makes you guys happy! I've been so surprised at how popular this story has been, and please keep reviewing, I love getting them.**

**Okay, so in this chapter we will continue from Bella's POV, but I promise the next chapter will be Edwards POV, which I know most people are waiting for his reaction for now, enjoy!**

BPOV

It had been a very long time since the last time I had apparated, so it was no wonder I didn't get it perfect. I ended up coming out around fifteen feet above the ground, which took me by surprise so much that I didn't have time to adjust my position, so I fell, face first into the snow. Hedwig had been smart, and had flown off of my arm the moment we got here, meaning she was now sitting in a nearby tree looking at me as if to say "that was rubbish".

"It's been a while, okay?" I said to her, getting up and brushing the snow off of me. I was colder than the snow itself, meaning I didn't get wet at all, the snow simply adjusted to my temperature. I took in my surroundings. I was in a clearing surrounded my snow covered trees on three sides, and on the forth side was the small village of Hogsmeade. It was different to how I remembered it; it was nearly pitch black, with only one or two lights on. It didn't feel the same either; it was like it was no longer a safe place. I then brought my eyes up to the hills above Hogsmeade, and there behind the village was Hogwarts itself. This too seemed so different, only a few lights were on, and it did not reflect the happy place I remembered.

"I didn't know it was this bad" I said to myself, feeling incredibly guilty that, while I'd been living happily in Forkes, my real home had been suffering. I then heard a twig snap across the clearing, as if someone had stepped on it. I froze. Harry had told me to be careful when I arrived, but here I was standing in the middle of a clearing, with someone approaching me. I ran at in-human speed towards a small set of trees in the middle of the clearing, and hid myself behind them. Using my vampire senses, I figured out there was more than person approaching the trees, and I soon realised there was no reason for me to be hiding. It took only two words for me to figure out who the people were;

"Bloody hell!" I knew instantly it was Ron Wesley, meaning the other two people were Hermione Granger and my twin brother Harry Potter. I would have jumped out and hugged them right then and there if I hadn't caught wind of their conversation.

"Seriously Ron, you know how babies are made" said Hermione who was obviously very uncomfortable.

"Yeah, but I mean, she slept with a vampire, so how's it…"

"Ron! Shut up okay, I really don't images of my sisters wedding night in my head" Harry said desperately, and if I still could, I would have blushed.

"I just want to know how it's even possible. I mean, vampires don't even have heartbeats, so how did he…"

"RON!" Harry and Hermione yelled together, and I couldn't help but giggle. The group had where now right next to my hiding place, but they hadn't seen me yet.

"It is rather strange though isn't it? I mean, she's married with a baby, and she's immortal!" Said Hermione.

"We all know she can still be killed by the killing curse, so she's being really brave coming back here. Still, I wish we could have gone to her wedding, I mean, she is my sister and I should had been there for her" Harry said, and my heart dropped.

"You know we couldn't have gone mate" said Ron. "She was trying to protect both us and her family"

"Yeah, don't feel bad Harry, and besides, she'll be here soon and we'll see how different she is!" Hermione said happily. I smiled.

"We'll get to see how creepy she is now!" laughed Ron. I chose that moment to make my entrance.

"You know, you really shouldn't talk about a vampire behind their backs, because we can still hear" I said with a smile. I watched joyfully as all three of them jumped and quickly turned towards me, with Ron's face going very red as soon as he saw me. For a moment the three of them simply stared at me, obviously taking in how different I looked. Then, after what seemed like a very long time, Harry strode straight towards me and hugged me. I hugged him back, being careful not to hurt him. I felt him shiver, and I knew it wasn't because of the snow.

"It's been far too long sister" He said to me.

"Well, I'm here now aren't I?" I said back to him, and we both smiled at each other.

"Bella!" squealed Hermione, who seemed to suddenly come back to life and charged straight towards me, knocking Harry out of the way and hugging me. Ron seemed to come back to life too, following Hermione and awkwardly hugging me.

"I'm so glad to see you Bella! You look so different, but in a good way, you're so beautiful! I hardly recognised you!" squealed Hermione.

"Thanks! Trust me, you look different too! All of you do! And I've missed you all so much! I've felt so guilty just sitting around in Forkes knowing you guys were putting your lives at risk!" I replied.

"Don't worry Bella, you had to do it for your own safety, and you haven't been sitting doing nothing, for one you got a horcrux!" Harry said enthusiastically.

"And you've had your own problems what with vampires and werewolves, and weddings and babies and way too many near death experiences" Ron laughed. I couldn't help but laugh too.

"Oh Bella, I'm so sorry we weren't at your wedding, we really wanted to be" said Harry sadly.

"It's okay Harry, like you said, you wouldn't have been safe, and neither would of my family. You had to stay away." I smiled.

"Oh Bella, you don't know how worried I was, how we all were, when we didn't hear from you all those weeks after the wedding. We thought something terrible had happened to you!" Hermione said emotionally.

"No, only something wonderful happened. Well I thought it was, Edward wasn't too keen though" I laughed. "But it was wonderful. I mean, I have a baby now, and she is one of the most precious things in the world to me. Renesmee and Edward are my life" I practically whispered the last sentence. I had only been away from my family for half and hour, and already the hole in my chest that I had when Edward left seemed to be re-appearing. Only this time it was twice as big, because my daughter was missing too. I looked up to see the three of them looking at me with concerning faces. I quickly pulled myself together.

"So, tell me, why are we here" I asked. Harry instantly slipped into information mode.

"We have destroyed all of the horcruxes but three; the diadem, the cup and the snake. We lost the sword of Gryffindor when we robbed Gringotts" I gasped, but Harry carried on. "But we think that there's a way to destroy the Horcruxes in the castle"

"How? What can destroy them?" I asked. Hermione took over from Harry.

"Harry stabbed the basilisk with the sword of Gryffindor, meaning that you could destroy Tom Riddles diary with the basilisk tooth. If we can get back into the chamber of secrets and get more teeth, we should hopefully be able to destroy the remaining horcruxes" And with that I understood everything.

"But once Voldemort knows where in the castle he'll come after us" I stated to Harry, already knowing he was going to say yes.

"He will be furious you're still alive, he will either want to kill you or try to make you his wife again" Harry said. EEWW! Gross, that was the reason I had gone into hiding in the first place. The prophesy stated only two out of the three of us could live at one time. Voldemort decided that he wanted me and him to live while Harry died, meaning I would be his wife. Dumbledore had told me just before he died that I needed to pretend to be dead, because that was the only way he would leave me and Harry alone.

"Well it's a good thing I'm already married." I said sarcastically, thought only Ron laughed. "So we have to get inside the castle, destroy the horcruxes, and then destroy Voldemort once and for all?" I asked.

"Pretty much" replied Harry. "Were going to try and find a way into the castle without being found, there must be a way in from Hogsmeade."

"Well, if there's going to be a battle, I need to hunt. I'm sure there are some animals in these forests, I'll catch you guys up" I told them. My eyes were quite dark, and I needed to be at my strongest for the fight. I could still see, no matter how hard they tried to hide it, that they felt uneasy about this.

"But, how will you find us?" Ron asked uneasily.

It was funny watching their reactions to my next line "I'll follow your scents" I smirked, and they all seemed pretty amazed at this. "Be careful guys" I said to them, before running towards the forest at in-human speed. I heard them all gasp.

Once I was in the forest, I stopped and stood by a tree. I took my phone out of my pocket and turned it on. 14 missed calls, 14 voicemails and 16 text messages, all from Edward. He knew I was gone. The phone rang in my hand, and the caller ID said it was Edward. I let it ring out. Once again, the tears that I could not cry came to my eyes, and I turned the phone off and put it back into my pocket. I then ran further into the forest to hunt.

**AN: so what do you think? Please review! Edwards's reaction in the next chapter! MissCatherine96 xxxxxxx**


	4. Chapter 3: Missing

**Chapter 3: Missing**

**AN: hey guys, here's the chapter you've been waiting for, Edwards reaction! I hope you guys like it! The next chapter might be EPOV or BPOV, I'm not too sure yet. For now please review and enjoy! **

**OH! I completely forgot the disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Harry Potter; I'm much to dumb to write anything like that. This goes for Chapters 1 & 2 and the prologue. **

**EPOV**

"wha, what do you mean she's disappeared?" I stuttered down the phone to Jacob, who had just informed me my wife was missing.

"I don't know, I think I've gone crazy! She just disappeared!" yelled Jacob. I was getting frantic now.

Maybe it was nothing, maybe she just needed to get out of the house for a while. But I know Bella. I know she would never leave Renesmee on her own. She always brought Renesmee with her when she went hunting. And I couldn't shake the feeling something wasn't right.

"Well she can't just have disappeared into thin air! Have you followed her scent? Is there any strange scents in the house?" I asked, as paced around the clearing which I was currently standing in. Emmet was following me around so he could hear what Jacob was saying to me, and he too was very confused by what Jacob was saying.

"No Edward, you don't understand!" Jacob yelled down the phone. "When I came into the house I saw her LITERALLY disappear into thin air. She didn't run, she didn't move, it just looked as if she was sucked into hole in the air or something. And an owl was on her arm! AN OWL! I'm not even joking. I think I've lost my mind!" Jacob yelled, and he sounded like he was having a mental breakdown. I stopped breathing. Now something was defiantly wrong. What has happened to my Bella? Where is she now? Is she safe? Is she even alive? No, I refuse to even think about that. After all, I've learned my lesson in Italy, I need to get the dead truth before I act.

"What about Renesmee, is alright? Did she see anything?" I asked.

"No, she's fine Edward. She was asleep when I got here. She still is now." He replied. "Edward, I knew something wasn't right the moment I heard her voice on the phone. She kept on saying goodbye, as if, well, as if it was forever!"

"DON'T say that Jacob" I interrupted, growling. "She would never just leave us with no explanation. She wouldn't leave our sleeping daughter without telling her goodbye, she wouldn't leave ME! Something is WRONG!" I screamed down the phone.

Emmet tried to take the phone off me but I didn't let him. "Edward, you need to calm down, you're gonna break the phone!" Emmet told me. I loosened my grip on the phone, which now had dents in both sides.

"Edward" Jacob said to me down the phone. "On the phone, she mentioned a DVD. Said to make sure you got it or something. There's a DVD on the sofa. The disc isn't a film, it looks like it's been recorded onto. She told me to make sure you got it. Maybe it's a message from her?"

I thought about it for a second.

"Call the rest of the family. I'll be there in 2 minuets" I said, before hanging up, and bolting in the direction of the cottage. Emmet followed closely behind me. It actually took me 1 minuet; 25 seconds to get home, but the rest of the family still beat me to the house. I registered their thoughts as soon as I arrive.

_I've gone crazy…_ Jacob

_She wouldn't just leave…_ Carlisle

_Maybe it's the Volturi…_ Emmet

_Oh I hope she's okay…_ Esme

_The dogs finally lost it…_ Rosalie

_She was acting fine earlier…_ Jasper

I burst though the door to find all of my family gathered around Jacob, who is holding a DVD case in his hand. There is no paper sleeve under the see through plastic, suggesting it's not a movie. Everyone turned to look at me, and the room became completely silent.

"Show me" I said, looking straight at Jacob. He knew at once what I meant, and filled his mind with what he saw. Well he wasn't lying. There was my Bella, as beautiful as ever, standing in the exact spot Jacob was in now, with an owl on her arm. She looked very distressed, before looking directly at Jacob and saying in a small voice "goodbye Jacob". What happened next nearly made me start to hyperventilate. Her whole body seemed flex into un-natural positions, and her feet were taken off the ground. It was as if she was being sucked into a tiny hole in the air just behind her, and her body was trying to fit into it. Her body whole body was disappearing into the hole, before she was gone completely with a pop. It had only lasted half a second. Jacob was right; she had literally disappeared into thin air. But it wasn't possible. It wasn't humanly possible. It wasn't even possible in the vampire world. There had to be an explanation, it was a trick or some joke.

"Where's Alice?" I demanded. Maybe she could explain why this had happened. Where Bella was now. If she was even still alive.

"She went out just before Jacob called us" Jasper replied. I growled in frustration.

"Edward please, you need to calm down. We're all just a worried as you are" Esme said, and she was right. I could see the desperation in her eyes. She thought of Bella as a daughter. She wanted to know where her daughter was, as did Carlisle. I then took the time to register everyone's emotions. Everyone was just as worried for Bella as I was.

"What's on the DVD?" I demanded.

"We haven't played it yet" Rosalie said. She looked at me and thought _"Is she okay?"_

"I don't know" I said, as I snatched the DVD out of Jacobs's hands and quickly put the disc in the DVD player. I sat on the floor in front of the screen, and the rest of the family gathered around the set.

At first nothing happened, the screen stayed black, but then Bella appeared on the screen. I almost jumped in surprise. This was recorded when she was human. She was sitting at her desk in her old room where I spent those many nights with her watching her sleep. It was strange seeing her as a human again, with those sparkling brown eyes and pink cheeks. But the Bella in the video didn't seem happy at all. She seemed quite nervous. She gulped, before starting, and took a deep breath.

"Edward, if you're watching this, then it means that I have left you without saying goodbye. I'm recording this now because, I know I love you more than anything in the world and for some reason, you love me too. I don't know when the day will come when I have to leave, it might be tomorrow or it might be years from now, but, I know for certain I will leave you at some point. And I when I do leave, I don't know if I'm going to be coming back."

She stopped and took a deep breath.

"I haven't been honest with you Edward. I haven't been honest with you the way you've been honest with me. You see, you're not the only one with a big secret. Renee and Charlie aren't my parents. Well, they aren't my biological parents anyway. And, well, my name isn't Isabella Swan. It's Isabella _Potter._ I didn't move to Forkes from Phoenix. I'm from England, not Phoenix. I moved from England because I had a mission to complete and then I needed to go into hiding."

She paused for a very long time. I knew she was about to tell me something even more shocking.

"I really don't know how to put this but, I'm a witch."

It took half a second for the words to set in. The rest of my family gasped. A witch? As in magic? Bella could do magic? But, that's impossible! Witches don't exist! But I used to think vampires and werewolves didn't either. Well it would explain a lot of things. The way Bella has never really told me about her life before Forkes in detail. The way she had no friends from Phoenix. The way how she didn't seem terrified at the fact I was a vampire. And perhaps, maybe, it would explain why the crescent shaped scar on her collarbone that she had while she was human didn't disappear after her transformation. Was it something to do with magic? I think I've gone into shock again like I did the time she told me she was pregnant. But I could still hear her voice from the recording.

"I know crazy right? But I swear I'm telling the truth Edward, I bet there was a time when you didn't believe in vampires and werewolves. But you know their real now. So please just believe me. Now, there's something else. I'm not an only child. I have a brother called Harry. Actually, he's my twin brother. Me and Harry aren't just ordinary witch and wizard siblings. When we were just over a year old, a dark Wizard was rising up and taking over the wizarding world along with his followers. His name was," she paused. She seemed generally nervous, as if she was terrified of saying this mans name. "His name was Lord Voldemort. Someone created a prophecy that twins born at the end of July will be his downfall. It said only two can live while the other has to die. Voldemort came to our house, and killed my father and then my mother whilst she was trying to protect us. He killed them using a dark spell. He then turned on me and Harry. The curse rebounded off us and hit Voldemort, almost killing him, but not quite. It rebounded because our mother had sacrificed herself to save us. Me and Harry escaped with nothing but a scar each, mine a crescent shape on my collar bone, Harry's a lightning bolt on his forehead."

She then went on to tell us about how they were adopted my Renee as babies, and attended a wizard school called 'Hogwarts' in England. She and her brother and their two friends, Ron and Hermione have had many adventures together. She talked about how she and her brother have fought Voldemort in a graveyard, saying about how he tried to make her his wife.

"He came up to me and told me he'd let Harry go if I agreed to stay. I wasn't concerned with my own safety, so I said yes. He made Harry go back to Hogwarts, and then told me how pretty I was." She shivered. "It was really gross, and really frightening. He then said he'd leave Harry alone if I promised to stay with him and become his wife. But I knew he was going to kill Harry, the prophecy said only two could survive. I wasn't stupid. So I spat in his face." She smiled, and I felt the corners of my mouth twitch. She was still the same person, even all those years ago.

"That got him pretty pissed. We fought and I managed to get back to Hogwarts, but ever since then he's been obsessed with me, trying to find me to make me his wife. He's been even more obsessed with Harry, trying to kill him off."

She continued to talk about her life, and explained about what Horcruxes where and how they had to destroy them. She also talked about how her headmaster knew that one was hidden in Forkes, and advised her to find it and stay hidden to get Voldemort off both her and Harry's backs. And by hidden, he meant pretend to be dead. The entire wizarding world thought she was dead. She explained that Charlie was actually an old friend of Renee's so he offered to be her 'father' in Forkes. And how, after only being with him a few months, she saw him as her father. It was weird, but, I could hear an English accent in her voice as she was speaking now. She said that by pretending to be American she blended in a lot more easily. I was shocked to find out I helped her find the horcrux next to our meadow. It was quite strange actually. She talked about how she never anticipated falling in love with me.

"I've wanted to tell you so badly Edward, and even more once you told me your secrets. But I can't, for so many reasons!

A. I can't prove to you that I can perform magic. Voldemort has put a hex on my wand, so if I ever use it, he'll know that I'm still alive. I think he does suspect it, because he's never taken it off. So if I tell you, but I can't prove it to you, you'll probably have me sectioned.

So, B. I'm protecting you and my family back home by keeping it to myself. I could never forgive myself if someone I love gets killed because I give in to temptation.

Oh that's another thing. C. vampires are immune to some spells, but not all of them, including the killing curse. You can still die. So you're not invincible to them. You're just as vulnerable as everyone else, so I cant let you get tangled up in this mess.

So there you have it, that's the me that you never knew existed. It breaks my heart thinking about leaving you, but when the time comes, I'll have to go back to Hogwarts to end this. I don't know how it will end, so I can't guarantee I'll come back. And I don't even know if you'll want me back after you hear this. Just know this Edward; I love you more than life itself, more than this earth or this universe. Nothing can compare to what I feel for you. So just please understand why I didn't tell you. Remember, it was in reverse once. Think about how hard it was for you to admit to me you were a vampire. How unsafe it made me. Just times that by a hundred and you have the position I'm in. I'm so sorry my love." She looked directly into the camera.

"I Love you" and the screen went black.

I was just about to get up when Bella appeared on the screen again, but this time she was a vampire. Her eyes were a crimson colour, suggesting this was filmed in the weeks after her transformation.

"Okay, so a lot has changed in the last year and half." She said. She was filming this in our bedroom. I must have been out hunting. "I don't know how you're feeling right now, or what you think of me, but please listen to me. You have given me so much more than I could have possibly asked for in my life. And you also gave me a miracle." She stopped for a moment. I could tell she was trying to cry, but obviously she couldn't. She looked straight at the camera. "Renesmee Carlie Cullen. My own little miracle. Edward, please, please, please! Look after our daughter. Please don't run off to the Volturi if I don't come back. I'm begging you; don't leave our daughter with no parents. I already know what it's like growing up wondering how my life could have been if mine were still alive. Don't make our daughter an orphan. If this is the last thing I ask you to do, then please do it. For me" She paused. "For her. Don't make her suffer for something I did. Please let her have a beautiful and amazing life, and please try not to let her hate me. It breaks my heart thinking about how she might hate me for leaving. It also breaks my heart knowing I'm putting the rest of the family through horrible things as well. I'm sorry, to all of you for putting you through this. But please don't be upset with me. You know why I couldn't tell you. I know the time when I have to leave is near now, Harry has nearly got his hands on the last horcrux, and when he does, I will be leaving you. I will send someone over to answer any of your questions. They mean no harm so please don't feel threatened by them. If I have sent them, they will say 'I am a friend of Bella's'" She suddenly stopped, and looked incredibly serious. "But I'm telling you this now. If they don't say that, if your instincts are telling you something's wrong, get out. Run as far away as possible. Make yourselves and Renesmee safe. Like I said, you're immune to some spells but not all of them. But if you're fast enough you should be able to dodge them. Just please stay safe. Edward, Jacob, protect Renesmee with your life. I don't know what spells effect and don't affect her. Just make sure she's not hit. If you see a green light, run faster than you ever have before, because if you don't you will die." She stopped again. I could feel that the DVD was coming to an end. "I meant every word I said in the last video, about me loving you Edward. I just hope you can forgive me. I hope you all can. I was actually thinking the other day that Renesmee could have wizard blood. His means she could be a witch like me. Or not. Just don't be scared if weird things start happening around her when she's older. Well I say weird, but by Renesmee's standards, it will be even more out of the ordinary than usual." She smiled. Suddenly, there was a noise of a door opening, and Bella looked sharply to her left.

"Bella?" a voice called. It took me a moment to realise it was mine. She looked at the camera, before mouthing, "I love you". The screen went black, and stayed black this time.

For a moment, there was nothing but silence in the room. But then the pain and anger started.

**AN: OMG this chapter was sooooooo much longer than I first anticipated! I'm so sorry; this chapter doesn't really have Edwards's reaction in it too much. The next chapter will DEFINATLY be EPOV, and I promise you will get the full reaction. I needed to write this chapter for the story to make sense. Hopefully you can see how I have connected the two stories fully. I hope I haven't missed anything out! Anyway, in the next chapter I'm planning a really cute daddy daughter moment between Edward and Renesmee. Let's just say, Nessie wasn't entirely asleep when Bella left. And we will also be seeing a familiar face from HP. Any guesses on who it might be?**

**Please Review, I love getting them!**

**MissCatherine96 xxxxxxx**


	5. Chapter 4: Visitor

**AN: okay, so ill try to keep this chapter at a reasonable length, but there's no guarantee. Hope you like everyone's reactions. And keep reading to see who's coming from HP! We should hopefully go back to Bella in the next chapter, but I never know where my imagination will take me!**

**I do not own Twilight or Harry Potter, though my life would be perfect if I did.**

**EPOV**

The cottage was a scene of chaos. I had to deal with the confused shouts and conversations, as well as my family's thoughts.

"WHAT THE HELL?" _She has a twin? Am I dreaming? SERIOSTLY!_

_Green thing. Pointy hat. Warts. THAT'S BELLA?_ "She's a witch? A WITCH?"

"Where is she now then?" _Hog, Warts? A school? There are more of them?_

_I'm so confused. What's happening? Oh god!_ "Is she in trouble?"

"JESUS what is the world coming to?" _and that's pretty rich coming from a vampire_

_I think it's awesome! _"Little weak Bella wasn't as weak as we thought!"

"She has a twin? Did we even know her at all?" _Obviously not_

_How could she just leave?_ "How could she do this to us?"

_Stupid DVD_ "She could have at least told us in person!"

"And now one of them is coming here?" _THEY COULD BE DANGEROUS!_

But I was desperately trying to tune it out. Tune it all out. _Come on Bella. _I thought. _Please, pick up the phone. Text me back. Anything! Just let me know you're alive! _When I had first called her, I left voicemails beginning her to call me back. That then changed to me screaming down the phone, taking out my rage at the fact I actually had no idea who my wife was. But I felt awful as soon as I hung up, and the next voicemails changed to me apologising and telling her it was okay. Yes, I was extremely upset and hurt, but there was something in my head that Bella said in the video that I couldn't forget.

"_Remember, it was in reverse once. Think about how hard it was for you to admit to me you were a vampire."_

And she was right. Remembering how hard it was for me not to tell her what I was; it was one of the hardest parts of our relationship. And she's right; I wasn't going to tell her. I wasn't going to tell her to protect her. To keep her safe. Because I didn't want her knowing and being vulnerable. And that's exactly why she didn't tell me she was a witch. But now I just wanted to hold her in my arms. I wanted to tell her I was okay with it. I wanted to kiss her, and tell her that I love her. And I wanted to protect her from this 'Voldemort' person just like I protected her from James and Victoria. But from the sound of things she would protect herself a lot better. Old habits die hard.

"Please Bella" I whisper. "I just want to hear your voice" I put the phone to my ear. I jumped as I heard it ring. All of the other times it had gone straight to voicemail. This meant her phone was on. _Please, please, please. _I thought, but it was no use. It rang out and went to voicemail. I didn't bother leaving a message. I suddenly realised everyone had stopped talking. I turned around in time to see Alice burst through the door.

"ALICE!" I yelled, running straight towards her. "Where have you been? Quickly, please I have to know, tell me she's okay! Tell me she ALIVE!" I yelled in her face. Alice didn't seem taken aback by my yelling, she'd probably seen it coming.

"Calm down Edward, she's safe. She's alive" She told me, and then showed me a vision. It evolved Bella speaking to 3 other people. I assumed the one that looked like her was her brother. It was strange how relieved I was, simply knowing she was alive.

"Thank you Alice" I whispered, before collapsing on the sofa. Everyone else seemed to have calmed down too, and the family all gathered around me.

"She had to do it Edward" Said Alice, looking straight at me.

"Yes, she was trying to protect us" said Esme. Suddenly my anger re-appeared.

"But she's my wife!" I screamed. "I thought I knew everything about her, but the whole time she wasn't who she said she was!"

"Daddy?" I heard a small voice coming from behind the wall of vampires and werewolf. They all dispersed, to reveal my daughter standing behind them holding a teddy Bella got her. I instantly felt awful about getting angry.

"Renesmee" I whispered, and held out my arms for her. She walked towards me and sat on my lap while I held her close.

"Mummy's gone" She told me. I was surprised.

"How did you know that?" She pressed her hand to my face, thought there was no need for her to do this to me. I guess she did it out of habit. She had been dreaming, but she had been on the edge of conciseness. Bella had talked to her whilst she was asleep, but Renesmee had still heard it.

"_My dearest Renesmee" _Bella's voice whispered over her dream._ "Always know that you are loved. Mamma loves you so much. You will grow up to be a beautiful woman, and mamma is so proud of you. You're the most beautiful thing Edward has given me. Please look after your father. Don't let him do anything stupid. Never doubt that I'm not thinking about you wherever I am, and please be safe. When you grow up, make sure you don't get yourself into trouble, and don't break Jacobs's heart like I did. Mamma will always love you baby, I'm so sorry I must leave you. Now sleep my beautiful Nessie."_

If I could cry, I would be now. Poor Bella. How hard it must have been for her to leave us. To leave her daughter. I felt awful. Bella didn't want to leave. And here I was angry at the fact she had left us. It must have been one of the hardest things she had to do. I suddenly realised that this must have been what it was like for her when I left her. Leaving to keep me safe. Leaving so suddenly. It was like déjà vu but in reverse.

"How did she know?" Jacob said, taking me out of my thoughts.

"Bella spoke to her while she was asleep, but Renesmee still heard it. I understand now. I'm sorry everyone for getting angry, but Bella left for a reason. And when I married her, I vowed to support all of her choices in life."

My family all smiled at me, when suddenly we heard a 'pop' outside. We all froze. This must be our visitor.

But were they safe?

There was a knock at the door. Not many things get vampires scared, but we were all scared in this situation. There was silence for a minuet, before Jasper yelled;

"Who are you? What do you want?" We still hadn't opened the door.

"oh, erm, what was it I had to say? Oh yes!" From the sounds of it, it was a woman. She cleared her throat. "I am a friend of Bella's." We all instantly relaxed, but not much. I got up, still holding my daughter and walked to the door. I opened it slowly, to reveal a small, ginger woman. She had a navy flower dress on and a brown cardigan, both of which had holes in them. She was slightly overweight, and quite short. But, she looked like, well, a nice friendly woman. She smiled as soon as she saw me.

"Edward?" She asked. I nodded. She smiled more. "Bella's told me a lot about you in her letters. And this must be Renesmee" She was smiling at my daughter, who smiled back before hiding her face in my shoulder.

"Who are you?" I asked her.

"Molly Weasley, Ron Weasley's mother. I've also known Bella since she was twelve" She said kindly, still smiling. Wasn't Ron Weasley one of Bella's friends? Did this mean I could trust this woman? She had said that she was a friend of Bella's. She seemed good.

"Please come in" I told her, letting her through the door. She passed me and into to house. I saw her jump a little, as she took in the sight of 6 beautiful pale people and one muscular tanned one. Esme saw this and immediately got up.

"Please" She smiled. "Please come and sit down." Molly walked over the sofa and sat down. She was still smiling.

"It's so weird, you're all so much more than I imagined. Oh, and you must be Jacob!" she said to Jacob, who was slightly taken aback but nodded.

"Now, I know you must all be very confused and upset…"

"Of course we are! She left without saying anything!" Rosalie said. She seemed to be the only person still pissed off. Molly seemed a bit surprised by this.

"Rosalie, stop it. It was very hard for her to leave us!" I growled at her.

"Do you know where mamma is?" Renesmee asked. We all looked at Molly, because we all wanted to hear the answer to that. Molly smiled at Renesmee, and I knew instantly that she was under Renesmee's spell. No pun intended.

"Oh, yes dear, I do know. She's at Hogwarts, her old school. She's with her brother, my son and Hermione. They are going to try and find a way to destroy the two horcruxes they've found, and then they are expecting to fight the final battle"

"The final battle?" Alice asked. "Is that why I keep seeing Bella running around while loads of people cast spells at each other?"

"You must be Alice, the one who can see the future?" Alice nodded. "Yes, that's probably why." She stopped and looked at Renesmee. "Oh, she has Bella's eyes! And she looks just like you Edward! Oh she's beautiful! I can't believe Bella's a mother! I mean, I was shocked enough when I found out she was getting married!"

"So Bella's kept in touch with you?" I asked her.

"Not with me personally but she wrote to Harry and the others. She sent a letter almost every day when she first came out here. She was really against the idea of hiding at first. She hated the idea of being safe while Harry wasn't. But Voldemort was closing in on her. If he caught her, he would use her to get to Harry. Dumbledore already knew his plan. He would blackmail her into staying with him, but then end up killing Harry anyway. So she had to go away somewhere where Voldemort couldn't find her." explained Molly.

"So you sent her to the rainiest place in America" Jasper interrupted.

"She was safe here. Also, she knew one of the horcruxes was here, and so that was her compromise on going into hiding. She wanted to help out at least a little instead of just sitting around waiting." Molly explained. "Like I said, she sent letters daily, but then they slowly started to come less often. I guess it must have been when she met you. It's strange, but, just by reading her letters I knew she was in love. She adored you, and you adored her. It was lovely hearing about your relationship progress. Of course, it would be just like Bella to fall for a vampire and get herself into trouble. But she told us about your lifestyle, and we knew she was safe with you. She sent a letter every 3 weeks towards the end. We were all so scared something awful had happened to her when we didn't hear from her all those weeks after the wedding. But when I heard she'd had a baby! God you should have seen how happy we all were! We had to keep the celebrations quiet though, because, well we didn't want to attract any unwanted attention"

"I don't know why you guys are so upset about this. Personally I think it's awesome!" Emmett boomed, making Molly jump.

"Emmett!" cried Rosalie.

"Well I don't see why you guys are so upset. We all know why Bella didn't tell us. We all understand, so what's the point in moping around. We should embrace this! I mean come on, how many people do we know who can cast spells?" Emmett told us. I smiled. I couldn't help myself. He always saw the bright side of things.

"Mummy's special Uncle Emmet" Nessie said. She climbed out of my arms and walked towards Molly, who was now beaming at her.

"That's right Ness, your mummy is special." Emmett beamed. Renesmee held out her arms for Molly. Molly looked at me.

"May I?" she asked me, and I could see she was dying to. I smiled.

"Sure" She picked up Nessie and held her close.

"It's fascinating. I mean, how does it work? The magic?" Carlisle asked Molly. Trust him to be fascinated. Molly smiled, and Renesmee was sitting on her lap. I heard Jacob gulp. He was very nervous.

"Nessie, come here" He said, and she walked over to him. He just wanted her to be safe. Molly seemed a little put off by this, but I could hear in her mind she wasn't offended. She sat up and cleared her throat. She took out a long wooden stick.

"This is my wand. I don't really know how, but it possesses magical powers. When I was 12, I went to a wand shop. I didn't choose the wand, it chose me. I can't really explain how. I just knew it was right the moment I touched it. It's the same for every single witch or wizard in the world. Anyway, there are certain words you have to say, and certain things will happen. Spells, if you like. When you become more advanced, a witch or wizard is able to simply do a spell without even talking." Molly explained.

"Can you show us?" I asked. I couldn't help myself. Molly smiled.

"_Expecto Patronum_" She said in a clear voice. A silver light erupted from the end of the wand, creating a silver cat. It walked around the room, before curling up on Nessie's lap. She gave a squeal of delight before it disappeared. We all sat there in silence.

"Wow" I surprised it was Rosalie who spoke first. "So Bella can do stuff like that?"

"And a lot more. She's very talented" Molly smiled.

So we all understood now. But I remembered something Molly had said earlier.

"So she's going to fight in the final battle?" I asked. Molly nodded.

"Take me to her"

"Edward!" my family said in unison.

"Look, I might not have the magical powers. But I'm immune to most spells right? And I'm strong. Maybe I could fight without magic. And I'm fast too. I could dodge spells." I said to Molly.

"Edward, I don't know if that's a good idea. Bella wants you all to be safe." Molly told me.

"When I married her, I took a vow to always be by her side. She needs me now. I'm not just going to sit around here while my wife fights for her life."

The room was silent.

"Now, take me to Hogwarts" I demanded.

**AN: argh! This was so long too! But I think I'm done with the long chapters now. So, you guys have any guesses what's going to happen next? Hehe! The next chapter will defo me BPOV, and I think we'll be meeting Snape again! :) What did you guys think of everyone's reactions? And of Molly? Please review!**

**Oh, I forgot to ask, what do you guys think about Voldemort's obsession with Bella? I'd be really creeped out if he wanted me to be his wife haha. I thought it would be a good reason for why Bella went into hiding but not Harry. Let me know!**

**MissCatherine96 xxxxxx**


	6. Chapter 5: Return

**AN: Okay, so where back to Bella! I can't wait to write this chapter, I should hopefully get to Snape this chapter! Oh and I'm really sorry I had a blonde moment in the last chapter. Kids go to Hogwarts when there 11 not 12! :S haha just pretend I wrote 11 :) Anyway, please enjoy this next chapter!**

**OH! And I would like to dedicate this chapter to Emma892. Happy Birthday! I really hope I get this chapter finished for your birthday! :)**

**Unfortunately, I don't own Twilight or Harry Potter. Damn. **

**BPOV**

I hunted way to long. But I couldn't help myself. I had tried to block all distractions from my mind and focus solely on hunting, and I must have blocked them out too much, because I soon realised I had been hunting for over an hour. Still, I wasn't remotely thirsty anymore, meaning I was at my strongest for the fight. I immerged from the forest and ran across the clearing at in-human speed towards Hogsmeade. I had heard the sirens go off earlier, so I knew I had to be carful. Picked up a rock and threw it as hard as I could over the village. It landed on the other side of the village, setting off the sirens.

"POTTER!" I heard someone scream, and for a moment I thought I had been spotted. However, I could hear them running away from me, towards where I had thrown the rock. I quickly threw another one, setting off the sirens again. I knew I only had seconds, so I picked up my brothers scent and followed it as quickly as I could. They had obviously been running away, because his scent kept going back on itself. I followed his scent down an alley, when his scent just vanished. I panicked. Had it been washed away? Had he had to apparate to get away? I suddenly sensed someone behind me. I turned, and to my horror, I saw a man at the end of the alley, with his wand pointed straight at me. He recognised me at once, because his lips curved into a smile.

"Bella Potter" he sneered. I had to think fast. I ran towards the man, and as I did, grabbed a loose brick from the wall. I had just enough time to see the man's face turn from a smile to a look of terror before I hit him over the head with the brick. He fell to the floor unconscious. I picked him up and threw his body into the street, so he would be found by someone there and not in my hiding place. I then turned into the alley again. How had Harry's scent simply disappeared? My question was answered when a door opened on the left wall of the valley next to where his scent had ended.

"In here Potter!" and Irish person said. I quickly ran inside and thought I was seeing things. At first I thought it was Dumbledore, but I soon realised it was his brother, Aberforth. I didn't really have time to talk to him. He pointed at a hole in the wall, which I presumed was usually hidden by a portrait of some kind.

"Your brother and his friends went through there. There waiting for you in the castle" he told me. He didn't seem terribly kind, but rather in a bad mood.

"But-" I started.

"I've already got a message to the Order. They're going to send someone to Forkes." He interrupted me. How did he know I was going to say that? He didn't seem terribly patient with me.

"Hurry up Miss Potter!" He snapped at me when I didn't move. How was he related to Dumbledore?

"It's Mrs Cullen now, If you don't mind" I told him, before running full speed through the portrait hole. The tunnel must have been very long, because it took me a few minuets to get to the end at vampire speed. I slowed down when I saw a light. I didn't know where this tunnel came out. For all I knew, I could walk straight into Snape's office.

_Snape._ I nearly growled just thinking about him. I couldn't wait to see his face when he saw I wasn't dead. That was going to be fun. I stopped at the end of the tunnel and stood behind what I guessed was a portrait blocking the other end. I listened very carefully. I couldn't hear any movement on the other side. Still, I slowly pushed open the portrait door. It took me a moment to realise where I was. But then the memories of Dumbledore's army came flooding back, and I knew where I was. I was in the room on requirement. I guessed that some students must have been hiding out here, because the floor was covered in mattresses and bedding. The room was completely empty. I panicked for a moment. Where could everyone be? And why was Harry with them? But I quickly pulled myself together.

I closed my eyes, and used my enhanced vampire hearing to listen for things throughout the castle. It wasn't long before I could hear Snape's droning voice.

"_Harry Potter has been sited in Hogsmeade"_ Immediately followed by the whispers of children. My eyes flew open. They were in the Great Hall. Well, it was a good place to make my entrance. I quickly walked- at human speed- towards the Great Hall. It was really strange being in Hogwarts again. It wasn't the same as the place I remembered. The joy seemed to have been sucked right out of it. But it still felt like home.

_Home. _

The hole in my chest suddenly re-appeared. My thoughts drifted towards Forkes. Someone would be there by now. I wonder who they sent? And how were they all reacting? How was Edward reacting? I just hoped they hadn't woken Nessie. My chest throbbed.

My baby. How was she? How would she react to me abandoning her? This was one of the few times I wish I was still human. I wanted to cry again. But I couldn't, nature was forcing me to keep it all locked away inside of me. Perhaps it was for the best. I didn't want my enemies to think of me as vulnerable. And besides, how bad would it look if I revealed myself to Snape with blood shot eyes and a tear stained face? No, it was good I couldn't cry. I stopped walking for a moment to tune my hearing back to the Great Hall. Harry had revealed himself to Snape, just as I presumed he would. They were arguing over something, but I couldn't make out what. And then, just as I rounded the corner of the last corridor, I realised what they were talking about.

"You're lying Potter. Everyone knows she's dead!" I heard Snape yell. Harry must have told him about me. By the sounds of it, he wasn't taking it too well. My pace quickened.

"Why would I lie? Bella is alive and well. She's changed a bit since the last time you saw her. Let's just say, she's married, has a baby, and erm, oh, she's no longer human" I heard Harry say, and I smiled. I was halfway down the hall now.

"Do not lie to me Potter!" And I heard the sound of wood being drawn against fabric. Snape was getting his wand out.

"Oh no he didn't" I thought, running full speed towards the doors.

"SNAPE" I screamed, just as I threw the doors open making them bang against the walls. Everyone in the Great hall jumped and turned to look at me.

"No one points their wand at my brother" I snarled at Snape, and I had the pleasure of watching the blood drain from his face.

"Miss Potter" He said disbelievingly. Oh, this was going to be fun.

"Actually, It's Mrs Cullen now" I smiled at him. The students in the hall had backed away to the sides, and I could hear them all gasping and whispering.

"Told you" Harry said smugly. Snape's face turned into anger as he pointed his wand back at Harry. I was in front of Harry with my wand pointing at Snape in half a second. Everyone gasped, and Snape's eyes went wide.

"I really wouldn't do that if I were you Snape" I growled at him.

"The Dark Lord will be _very_ interested to know you're still alive Bella" Snape sneered at me.

"Well you can tell Tom, thanks but I'm already taken" I sneered, holding up my left hand and showing him my ring.

"He knew you weren't dead Bella. He knew you were just being a coward, leaving your brother alone so you could be safe." Snape said, smiling wickedly. That got me the most angry I had been in a _very_ long time.

"For your information, I didn't want to leave, I was forced to. I've had to leave my home to come here tonight Snape. I've had to leave my family, my husband AND my baby. So if I was you, I really wouldn't be pissing off and already PRETTY PISSED VAMPIRE!" I screamed, and lunged for him, knocking him on the ground. I heard a few girls in the crowd scream, and Harry backed away, for even he could see how dangerous I was. Snape got to his feet, before pointing his wand at me.

"_Stupefy!_" he screamed, but even as I saw the red light coming towards me I did nothing. The red light passed through me, and I was not effected. I began to laugh.

"Seeing as I'm a vampire and I don't sleep, I don't think a spell that knocks people out is going to effect me." Murmurs began when I said vampire. "Being and ex defence against the dark arts teacher, you of all people should know that Snape. Perhaps that reflects how rubbish you are at teaching" I got a few laughs at that.

"So you're a vampire now?" sneered Snape. "You're a crime against nature. A monster to this world"

"Unlike you Snape I actually value human life. Me and my family don't drink human blood. Animals only" I told him. I paused and looked around the hall.

"What have you done to this place Snape?" And I did my most stupid thing ever. I turned my back on him.

"_Incendio_" I heard him scream. _Fire_ I thought. Now that would affect me. I turned to see a wall of flames coming towards me.

"_Aguamenti!_" I screamed for my life. A jet of water sprang from the end of my wand and demolished the wall of fire, socking Snape in the process. There was just enough of a pause for me to look him straight in the eyes, before he took flight and crashed out of the window.

"COWARD!" I screamed, knowing he would hear me.

I jumped when the crowd of children suddenly started cheering and screaming. Harry ran over to me and hugged me.

"That was brilliant!" he told me, and I couldn't help but smile. Ron and Hermione were smiling at me too.

"I've wanted to do that for a long time" I told them.

"Bella!" I heard someone squeal from behind me, and turned just in time to see Ginny run into me. She was crying.

"I thought, I thought you were, you were…" she stuttered, with tears in her eyes.

"You couldn't have got rid of me that easily!" I laughed, before hugging her once more. She held on tight.

"Excuse me, excuse me!" I heard a Scottish voice coming from behind me. I turned to see Professor McGonagall approaching me.

"Well I don't believe it" she said, looking at me. "Miss Potter! You're not dead at all! My goodness you've changed"

"Mrs Cullen actually" It was getting annoying the amount of people I had to correct.

"And you're married! And is it true what you say about a baby?" McGonagall asked me. I nodded in response.

"But, surely, the vampires we know about can't reproduce" she told me.

"I had Renesmee when I was human. She's half human, half vampire. I nearly died during the pregnancy and the birth. Edward, my husband, saved me by transforming me. Renesmee grows really quickly. I had her in only a few months. She's only nine months but she looks around three. Once she's fully grown she'll freeze and become immortal" I explained. Everyone seemed fascinated. The hole in my chest threatened to re-appear but I wouldn't let it. But then I suddenly remembered something.

"Crap!" I cried.

"What is it Bella?" Harry asked quickly.

"I used my wand. He knows I'm alive. He knows I'm here!" I said quickly. "He's going to come here!"

"He won't come straight away Bella" Hermione reassured me. "He needs to think of a plan and get the death eaters together. Besides, Snape would have told him you're alive anyway." I felt a bit better. Harry turned to Professor McGonagall.

"Professor, we need-" But he was unable to finish his sentence.

"BELLA!"

As if someone was replaying what I did earlier, the doors of the great hall flew open just as someone yelled my name. I turned to see who it was, and I nearly fainted at what I saw. And that's a pretty hard thing for a vampire to do.

**AN: Okay! I LOVED writing this chapter! Haha Bella kicked Snape's butt! :) I think we all know who came through the doors, but tell me who you think it is anyway :P **

**YAY! I managed to get this finished for Emma892's birthday! Happy birthday! All I ask in return is for you to review :D**

**Anyway, ill try to get the next chapter up ASAP, but I'm not sure when. In the meantime, those of you who like Twilight, check out my other story, cos that only has 2 reviews :( **

**Please keep reviewing! **

**MissCatherine96 xxxxxxx**


	7. Chapter 6: Introductions

**AN: Okay, I don't really have much to say before this chapter. Other than I hope I haven't kept you guys on edge too much. Want to know who burst through the doors? Then keep reading! :) Still Bella POV.**

**My life would be perfect if I owned Harry Potter and Twilight. But my life's not perfect and I don't own either. Poor me.**

My breath caught in my throat. I must be seeing things. But my eyes could never deceive me.

"Edward" I whispered. I could hardly get his name out, I was so shocked.

Edward had just burst through the doors of the Great hall. He was soon followed by the rest of my family, including Jacob. Edward was at the front his eyes frantically looking around the Great Hall until they finally stopped on me.

"Bella" he repeated, but I lot quieter this time. It had gone completely quiet in the hall. For a few moments we simply stared at each other, gold looking at gold. Why was he here? Had he forgiven me? Or had he come to tell me it was over? I realised I wasn't breathing. But I needed to know. I needed to know if he has accepted me or not. But I couldn't find my voice. So, I used my thoughts instead.

I slowly lowered the invisible shield around my brain.

"_Do you still love me?_" I thought, watching his face. His eyebrows knitted together in confusion, before he smiled his breathtaking smile.

"Of course I do you silly woman" and with that, I let out the breath I had been holding in and ran full speed towards my husband. He ran towards me too, and we crashed into each other at the halfway point. Before I knew it his lips were on mine kissing me, hard. I kissed him back harder. We'd only been separated for a matter of hours but it had seemed like and eternity without him. And as I ran my hands through his bronze hair I promised myself I would never leave him again. My minds registered a few sniggers coming from the crowd, as well as a few "ah's". I ignored them and continued to hungrily kiss my husband. When we finally broke apart, I kept my forehead on his. We were both breathing heavily.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sor-" I started.

"Its fine, its okay" he told me, stroking my cheek.

"No it's not, I hid the biggest secret of my life from you and I should of-" I started.

"You couldn't have told me Bella, I know that. I understand. It's fine" he told me.

"Why are you here?" I asked him, looking into his deep, golden eyes. He stared back.

"For better, for worse, as long as we both shall live" he said, which made me and most of the girl's in the room swoon. I gave him another kiss on the lips, before I looked behind him. My whole family was there; Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Jacob and hiding behind him was…Nessie. I hadn't seen her earlier.

"Nessie" I smiled, and started towards her, but I froze next to Edward. Suddenly anger rushed through me.

"YOU BOUGHT OUR BABY HERE?" I yelled at Edward. He looked a little taken aback,

"We couldn't just leave her, everyone wanted to come, including her!" he defended.

"You could have left her with Charlie!" I told him.

"Molly said it wasn't safe to leave her in Forks!"

"Oh, so you thought she'd be safer here, when the most powerful dark wizard of all time is most probably on his way here to start a war? YOU IDIOT!" I screeched, and shoved Edward as hard as I could. I regretted it the moment I did it, because I completely underestimated my strength. My shove sent Edward flying backwards through a crowd of screaming students and into the left wall of the hall.

"CRAP!" I yelled, and ran straight to my husband's side.

"Oh my god, Edward I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"It's alright" He cut me off as he got up, though he sounded a little winded. "But I think I left a mark." We turned to see an Edward-shaped-dent in the wall with cracks either side.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" I told him, and he smiled, before cuddling me to his chest.

"But why did you bring her here?" I asked him.

"Molly Weasley told us we couldn't leave her without any sort of protection, it would be too dangerous. And when we asked Renesmee if she wanted to stay in Forks, she point blank refused. She's so stubborn, just like her mother" He smiled at me.

"I am not stubborn" I mumbled, before I turned back to the rest of my family.

"I can't believe your all here!" I told them, and they all smiled.

"We couldn't let you have all the fun now could we?" Alice told me, before coming over and hugging me.

"I thought you'd all be mad" I confessed.

"Well we were for a bit" Rosalie told me.

"But how could we not forgive you?" Carlisle smiled at me.

"Your family after all" Esme said, before hugging me.

"And only you could throw something like this on us Bella" Jasper said.

"And besides, it's AWSOME!" Emmett yelled, making the humans jump.

"I thought you would think that " I laughed at him.

"We weren't going to let you get away that easily" Jacob told me, as he handed me my now squealing daughter.

"MUMMY!" she screamed as I reached out for her and held her close.

"Oh baby, I missed you so much" I told her, kissing her forehead and smelling her hair.

"We were only apart for a few hours mamma" she told me.

"I know, but it was far too long" I smiled at her, before kissing her cheek. Keeping Renesmee on my hip, I took Edwards hand, and led him towards the now shocked looking group of witches and wizards.

"Harry" I said to my brother. "This is Edward, My husband. Edward, this is my twin brother, Harry." For a moment, Harry simply stared at Edward, until he suddenly seemed to come to life.

"Pleasure to finally meet you" Harry said, shaking Edwards's hand. This still seemed so surreal to me. I never thought these two people in my life would ever meet, yet here they were shaking hands. I turned to my friends.

"Edward, these are my friends, Ron, Hermione and Ginny. And this is my old teacher, Professor McGonagall" Ron and McGonagall acknowledged Edward politely, but Ginny and Hermione simply stared at them, with their mouths slightly open, and a glazed over look. Edward suddenly looked very uncomfortable, and I knew it wasn't just because of the way they were looking at him. I loved them both dearly, but I knew what they were thinking, and Edward is MY man.

"Edward can read people's thoughts" I blurted out. Both of them instantly snapped out of it.

"what!" they said together.

"erm yeah" Edward mumbled. Ginny went so red her face matched her hair, and Hermione looked down and chewed on her bottom lip.

"I'm sorry, but how the bloody hell can he read thoughts?" Ron cried suddenly. I think this was a bit much for him. In fact, I think it was a bit much for everyone.

"Well erm, where not too sure to be honest. We think that your biggest trait that you have as a human is intensified when you transform. So, Edward could read people easily when he was human, so now he can read peoples minds." I figured this was a good time to introduce them to the rest of the family. "But, it doesn't always result in you having a power. Meet Carlisle, my father in law" The rest of the family had joined us now.

"How do you do" Carlisle said to them all.

"Carlisle doesn't have a 'special' power, but he is extremely compassionate. In fact, he's an amazing doctor, and can perform surgery and have complete self control. He's never even tasted human blood!" I told them. They all seemed pretty amazed by the last line.

"Neither have you" Carlisle told me.

"Yeah, but you're a lot older than me. This is Esme, his wife" and Esme smiled shyly. "She's incredibly loving, I mean ridiculously loving. She's wonderful. This is Emmett, he's really strong, though he still hasn't ever beaten me in an arm wrestling match" I smiled.

"Hey! Just you wait a few more months Bella, and then I'll beat ya!" Emmett boomed.

I smiled. "Yeah, we'll see about that Emmett. This is Rosalie, She's really-"

"Pretty" Ron interrupted. Rosalie looked rather smug, and Hermione was glaring at her. Were those two together yet? They were taking their time about it. Ron had gone incredibly red, and I don't think he had meant to say that out loud.

"Yes, she is." I continued. "She's married to Emmett. Now, this is Alice. She can see the future, but not like Professor Trelawney can, she's better than her."

"ANYONE is better than her" Hermione said. McGonagall didn't seem too impressed by that.

"Alice has visions. They're a lot more accurate then Trelawney's, but her visions aren't certain. She see's the path a person is on while there on it. If they change their minds about something, their whole future shifts." I told them all.

"So If I decided to get vanilla ice cream, she would see me buying it. But if I then suddenly changed my mind and wanted mint choc chip, she would see me buying that?" Ron asked. Trust him to use food in his explanation.

"Essentially" Alice explained. "But if you make a snap decision I won't see the consequences of it for a few minuets. Bella Sometimes uses that to her advantage when she's being sneaky" She told them, and I smiled. She continued; "Also, I can only see the futures of vampires and humans, because I am vampire, and I was a human. Nessie's future is blurry, because she's half human, and I can't see Jacobs at all because he's a shape shifter. If someone spent the day with him, her future would go blank too, because he would be blocking her. I didn't know whether or not I would be able to see wizards' futures, but I guess I can, because you guys are still human."

"Well, since Alice already mentioned him, this is my best friend Jacob" I told them all. Ginny's mouth dropped.

"Is this the one you, with him, and then…oh!" Ginny stuttered. Oh how I had missed her.

"Jacob and I are like brother and sister now. Jake isn't a vampire, obviously, he's a shape shifter. He can turn into a wolf." I told them.

"You mean like an animagus?" Harry asked. He hadn't spoken in a while. I think he was the most shocked out of everyone.

"Kind of" I told him. "But Jacob inherited the shape shifting gene, which was then triggered when vampires moved into the area. Also, the wolf he transforms into is a lot bigger than your average wolf, and the other wolves back home can communicate telepathically with each other." I had to sudden realisation that my life is extremely complicated, and I'd been through A LOT. But the others seemed to be following. I also had a VERY big family.

"Okay, so where nearly there. Alice's husband is Jasper, who can feel the emotions of people around him. He can also calm people down, and even make them sleep." Jasper nodded.

"And finally, we have the most special girl of the family. This is my beautiful daughter Renesmee, but everyone calls her Nessie" I smiled down at my daughter. "She has a mixture of both mine and Edward's powers-"

"What's your power?" Harry interrupted. I'd never actually told them.

"Well, I'm kind of a shield" They all looked confused. "I have a sort of shield around my brain, meaning Edward can't read my thoughts. Also I'm immune to some other vampire's powers, and I can stretch my shield to include someone else, meaning they would now be immune. As well as that, I can shrink my shield so its not blocking me and Edward can then read my thoughts. I did it earlier when he first came in. Anyway, Nessie can touch people and make them see what she wants them to see. She could talk to you, or she could show you a memory, or something she wants. I explained what she is earlier" I moved towards Harry, who smiled at me.

"Say hello to your uncle Harry Renesmee." I told my daughter, who was looking at Harry suspiciously. She examined him for a moment before she smiled, causing her dimples to appear. Harry couldn't help but smile back.

"Hello uncle Harry" She said to him, still smiling.

"Oh my god Bella! You have to let me hold your baby!" Hermione squealed, and Ginny looked just as eager. I smiled at them.

"Renesmee, this is Hermione, Ginny and Ron. There really nice, and they want to meet you okay?" I told her, and she nodded. I handed her to Hermione, and her and Ginny started cooing over her, while Ron smiled at her.

"Dear God would you look at the time! These students need to get to bed!" Professor McGonagall exclaimed. "Potter and Cullen, why have returned to us tonight? What is it you need?"

"We need to get into the ch-" But I was suddenly cut off by a searing pain in my collar bone.

"Bella?" Edwards's voice sounded very concerned. I looked at my brother, who was clutching his forehead.

"Harry?"

"Mine hurts too" He said. I noticed the room had got dark, and all of the students were looking terrified. My scar seared, and I fell to the floor yelling with pain, clutching my scar.

And that's when I heard him. That's when we all heard _him_.

**AN: AAAH! Sorry to leave you guys on another kind of cliff-hanger, I was actually planning for this chapter to be longer, but the meet and greet took a little bit longer than I originally thought. But I'm trying to write realistically, and I don't think Harry would pass up the whole 'vampire powers' thing without an explanation. But I think pretty much all of the information chapters are done now, so we should just have action from here on out. But I cant guarantee anything :P And I think we all know who HIM is :) I tend to write on Friday nights, so I usually have the chapter up by Saturday morning. I'll try and keep that up.**

**Please Review, and don't just add to favourites! It's greatly appreciated!**

**MissCatherine96 xxxxxxx**


	8. Chapter 7: Message

**AN: Hey, thanks for all your reviews and for adding this story to favourites! But please, if you like my story enough, don't just add it to favourites, PLEASE REVIEW! Even if it's just a few words, I'd love your review! Okay, so usually when I start writing a chapter, I have a fairly decent idea of where it's going. But for this chapter, I'm not too sure, so well see what I come up with. Still Bella POV, I'll try and get some action in. For now, enjoy! :)**

**If I owned Twilight, Bella would be dirty blonde, and if I owned Harry P, Harry would be a girl. Good thing I don't own them then. **

"_I know that some of you have planned to stay loyal to your school, and have already planned to fight against me"_

His voice was like acid, invading my head, whispering and echoing. I thought it was only me he was invading, but I soon heard the screams from other people in the crowd. I also heard the confused cries from my family. I was still on the floor, my scar still searing, and it seemed to sear more when he spoke. Voldemort continued his torment.

"_But you are all foolish. I do not want to spill precious wizarding blood, but If you are naïve enough not to do what I am about to ask, you will have to accept the consequences. Give me the twins, give me the Potter twins, and I will not harm anyone. Give me the Potter twins, and I will leave Hogwarts un-touched. Give me the Potter twins, and you will be rewarded. Do not be foolish and over look this offer, you will regret it if you do. You have one hour"_

My scar was still burning, and I suddenly became aware of my family around me. Harry was kneeling next to me, clutching his forehead. Edward was also kneeling beside me, clutching my hand, and staring ahead with a terrified look on his face, listing to Voldemort. All of the couples in my family were clutching each other, all with terrified looks on their faces. Jacob had his head in his hands.

"He's in my head" he was saying. "He's in my head!"

Hermione was clutching Renesmee to her chest, while Ron and Ginny huddled close to her. Renesmee was desperately crying out, obviously very distressed at my pain.

"Mummy!" she was screaming, with tears in her eyes. "Mummy!".

I thought Voldemort's speech was over, but I was greatly mistaken, as my scar burned even more than before. I screamed out. I heard Harry's voice.

"Bella?" Harry said. He sounded concerned. Why wasn't he in this much pain too?

"Why is she still in pain? Yours has stopped!" I heard Edwards voice, sounding frantic.

"_I was very glad to hear that you weren't dead Bella, very glad indeed."_ Pain shot through me, and I heard a piercing scream. I was shocked to realise it was mine.

"_Very glad, but also very angry. How dare you try to get away from me. How dare you try and hide. We both know I will have you eventually; it's only a matter or time" _I was desperately clawing at my collar bone, and thrashing around on the floor_. _I hadn't felt my scar burn like this since the time he had touched me in the graveyard.

"_I was very interested to hear that you are not human, and even more beautiful than before. I was also interested to hear that you are married now, but of course that can be rearranged"_

Edward growled, but his eyes never left mine. I could see how much pain this was causing him.

"_Even If your peers do not hand you over Bella, I will have you with me by the end of the night. And if you refuse like you did in the graveyard, you will be sorry. Especially since I know you have a family now."_

"YOU WOUNT TOUCH MY FAMILY!" I screamed at the top of my voice, while still clawing at my shoulder.

"_I do hope you're ready to become reacquainted with me Bella. Remember everyone, you only have an hour to hand them over, or you will be sorry"_

The searing peaked, before it suddenly broke off, and I could feel no more pain. All I could do was lie on the floor, breathing heavily.

"Bella? Talk to me Bella!" Edward was right next to my ear, and I pulled myself up and hugged him tight.

"Its over" I whispered, before I heard the approaching footsteps of my daughter.

"Mummy" she cried as she jumped into my arms. He face was tear-stained and she was still crying.

"Don't let him scare you sweetie, he won't ever hurt you, I promise" I said to her, holding her tight.

"I wasn't scared of him" she told me, looking up at me with eyes full of tears. "I'm crying because he was hurting you" and she pressed her hand to my cheek. I saw myself on the floor, thrashing around and screaming, whilst clawing at my scar. I shivered. And then I remembered something.

"Did you say your pain stopped?" I asked my brother.

"Not completely, but it was no where near as bad as yours. It's like he was targeting you. At first it hurt a lot, then when he started to talk about you, my pain dulled, and yours seemed to intensify" Harry told me.

"But how can he be causing you pain when he wasn't even here?" Edward asked.

"Whenever he's around or something is connected with him, our scars burn. We have a connection with him in our minds. He used to be able to get inside our heads, see our thoughts and stuff, and he once even took over our bodies. But Harry and I have learned to block him out, but it seems that when he's trying to get inside our heads, our scar burns. I guess he was attacking my mind more than Harry's because he was angry." I told them. There was silence for a time, before I heard the whining voice of Pansy Parkinson, Slytherin.

"What are you waiting for? We know what he wants! Grab them quick!" She yelled, pointing at me and my brother. Infuriated, I ran in fount of my brother and pointed my right at her in less than half a second. Something about the way her blood drained from her face made me think that the facial expression I was pulling wasn't quite human. The rest of my family had gathered around us, and so did Ron, Hermione, Ginny and the rest of Dumbledore's army. Something told me we weren't going anywhere. Slytherin house cowered backwards, just as the doors of the Great hall opened for a third time that night. The Order of the Phoenix came through, led by Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"What did we miss?" He said in a deep voice, and his eyes fell on me. He smiled.

"Voldemort just made contact" Harry told them. A shiver went through the room when Harry said his name.

"We Know" said Lupin, who was behind Kingsley. "We had just come out of the portrait hole in the room of requirement and so we heard"

"We need to start evacuating the students! He will be on his way here!" McGonagall suddenly cried, and she was right.

"But what if we want to fight!" Neville cried. I hadn't seen him earlier. He looked awful. McGonagall paused for a moment, before saying;

"It's too dangerous Mr Long-Bottom! I can't let the students take that risk!"

"But how will you win without us? You won't have enough people to fight!" Neville challenged. Again, McGonagall paused.

"Very well" She said quietly, before announcing "All students under the age of seventeen must be evacuated. Those over may stay if they wish, but I highly discourage you" There were angry outcries coming from the crowd, but McGonagall ignored them. While this had been happening, the Order had come over to me, and Molly Weasley had given me a big hug. She couldn't stop smiling.

"You look so beautiful dear" She told me, and I beamed back at her.

"Was it you who bought my family here?" I asked her. She looked guilty.

"I refused to at first, but then they got scary" she laughed. "I'm sorry Bella, I tried, I really did. But you should have seen them after the port key, it was hilarious!" and we both laughed together. Harry was now talking to Professor McGonagall;

"Professor, you can't evacuate the students through the front gates, it's too dangerous, and all of the passageways are sealed off. Buts there's one connected to Aberforth Dumbledore's house in the room of requirement. It's the safest way out"

"Thank you Potter" McGonagall replied. "Now what is it you need?"

"We need time professor" I told her. "We need as much of it as possible. We need to get into the chamber of secrets again" Ginny next to me shivered. She was obviously remembering her ordeal in her first year. Edward suddenly spoke;

"Why would you want to go back in there?" He had obviously seen it through someone's thoughts.

"Don't worry, the giant snake is dead" I told him.

"Giant snake!" Alice cried.

"It's dead Alice! All we need is its teeth!" I told her.

"It's teeth?" Rosalie screeched. I thought it was about time I shut up.

"It's a really long story, but you guys don't even need to worry. You won't be going down there. Me, Harry, Ron and Hermione need to go down there to destroy the 2 horcruxes we have. You guys can stay up here and help with the evacuation" I told them. Edward grabbed my hand.

"I'm coming with you" He said. I shook my head.

"No your not."

"I won't lose you again" He told me.

"And you won't. It's not dangerous down there Edward, and I'm not a human anymore. I can take care of myself. You need to stay up here and try and find a way to protect our daughter, seeing as you were the one who bought her into this mess" I snapped.

"She can stay with Ginny, she won't be fighting. They'll be in the room of requirement so they'll be safe" Molly Weasley said quickly

"Mum!" Ginny moaned.

"No way Ginny, you're under age!" Molly said quickly.

"But I can't sit around knowing that the rest of my family is out there fighting! Knowing Harry's in danger!" Ginny said angrily. I couldn't deal with this right now, but I knew I'd feel a lot better knowing Nessie would be safe. I put my hands on Ginny's shoulders and looked her right in the eyes.

"Ginny, you will be looking after the most precious thing in my life. If you fight, you'll be in danger and Nessie will be in danger. You will be playing a vital role in the battle. Please look after her. For me" I looked straight into her brown eyes. A tear streamed from one of them, before she smiled, and said hardly;

"I'll guard her with my life" I let out a breath.

"Thank you" I told her, before I hugged her tight. I turned to leave, when I was caught by Edward.

"Bella do you have to go?" He asked me. I nodded. I slipped my hand into my pocket and closed it around the silver metal of the diadem.

"I have the diadem, and I need to help Harry unlock the doors. They can only be opened by a parseltongue" I said

"A parcel what?" Edward said confused.

"Oh yeah, erm, I can talk to snakes" I said as I bit my lip.

"Are you being serious?" Edward said wide eyed.

"Yeah that's something else you didn't know. Anyway, I've got to go. I'll be fine Edward; I'll be back in half an hour. For now, you need to help get the kids out. You're the one always saying you want to save human life, well do it.

Get these children out." I said the last few words slowly.

Edward sighed, "Okay." He said, before he moved forwards and kissed me. I broke it off quickly. I looked him in the eyes.

"Half an hour" I told him again, before I ran towards the doors of the Great hall through the crowds of children, at human speed, with Harry, Ron and Hermione.

**AN: Okay, so what do you guys think? A lot of things happen in this chapter, so I hope you guys are happy. I'm sorry that this wasn't out by Saturday morning, but I was sick on Friday and I've been in school rehearsing for my drama exam so I lost valuable writing time. Anyway I'm better now, so please tell me what you think! **

**Remember, don't just add to favourites, REVIEW! I'll write even better if you review and you will be rewarded with sunshine and rainbows! :) hahaha, not sure If I can actually promise that, but I can defo promise the first one. **

**Love and kisses!**

**MissCatherine96 xxxxxxx**


	9. Chapter 8: Teeth

**AN: Hey there guys! Okay, once again, I don't really have any idea where this chapter is going, but I do have sort of an idea. Does that even make sense? ANYWAY we'll be seeing more spells and parseltongue from Bella in this chapter. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and added my story to favourites! It means a lot! Here is your sunshine and rainbows! ((ahhhh)) anyway BPOV once again, and KEEP READING!**

**A girl who falls in love with a vampire, then a werewolf, then marries the vampire then has a half human half vampire baby and then nearly dies and lives happily ever after as a vampire, AND a boy who thinks he's normal but is actually a wizard, but is a special wizard who has survived the killing curse and goes to a really kick ass wizard school and has 2 awesome friends and ends up destroying the darkest wizard of all time. **

**Am I smart enough to come up with those stories? No. So do I own them? NO. **

**BPOV**

Though I knew I could run a lot faster, I ran at the same speed as Harry Ron and Hermione. The students were EVERYWHERE and we were literally swimming through them. The halls were packed, and the quickest route to the chamber was past the room of requirement, which meant that most of our journey consisted of us pushing through students. For Harry and the other two, it was a matter of pushing through as hard as they could. For me it was pushing hard enough to move but not seriously injure. The crowd got even worse when we reached the room of requirement. Hundreds of students were trying to squeeze through the doors of the room, making it nearly impossible for us to pass.

Harry and the others were slightly ahead of me. Even with my enhanced hearing, it was hard for me to hear over the students. Things were constantly being knocked over, and I heard the sound of things hitting the floor, including the distinctive sound of metal hitting the floor. Before I turned to see what it was, I was distracted by Harry's voice;

"Come on Bella!" Harry yelled. He, Ron and Hermione had managed to get through the crowd of children. I quickly pushed through the crowd to join them, before they sprinted, and I slowed my speed up the corridor, towards the girls' toilets. We slowed as we reached the doors, and slowly pushed them open, to reveal the entrance to the chamber. True, it was an odd place to conceal it, inside a set of sinks in the middle of the girl's toilets, but it was still clever. We stepped towards the sinks, but before we could say anything, we were distracted by a squeal.

"Ooooooooh! look who's decided to not be dead!" Moaning Myrtle was sat on top of the sinks and glaring straight at me. Myrtle and I hadn't exactly got along when I had attended Hogwarts, though I had tried my best to.

"Bloody hell!" Ron moaned, and Hermione elbowed him in the ribs. I cleared my throat,

"Hello Myrtle, how are you?" I asked politely. She scowled at me.

"I'm the same as the last time you saw me. I'm dead! And so are you"

"I'm not dead Myrtle" I told her quickly. Harry stared at me in confusion.

"Oh yes, that's right" Myrtle snapped. "You're technically dead, because you have no heartbeat. But perfect little Bella found a loop-hole so that she can live forever!"

"You found one too Myrtle, your still here aren't you?" I snapped. Now I remembered why I didn't like her.

"Yes, but being a ghost is rubbish. At least you can still eat and feel things, and touch things, and be taken seriously and have friends and and and…" Her voice got higher and higher until it broke, and she started wailing very loudly. I looked at Hermione, who was smiling. I smiled back, because I knew she was remembering the first time we went into these toilets together.

~FLASHBACK~

"Don't go in that one!" Hermione said quickly as I went to push the door to the toilets open.

"Why not?" I asked her.

"That's where Moaning Myrtle lives" She whispered.

"Moaning who?" I said confused.

"Moaning Myrtle., the ghost. Susan said she haunts those toilets, and that she has a big dislike for first years. Says she chased her out by spraying her with water." Hermione said quickly. I had my hand on the door.

"Hermione, we can't let a ghost scare us out of going to the toilet! And besides, I need to pee, and this is the closest toilet! Now come on don't be a wimp!" I said as I opened the door.

"I'm not a wimp!" Hermione complained before following me in. The toilets were dark as someone had blocked out the large window. I had only been in the toilets for half a second when I heard the squealing voice of moaning Myrtle.

"Who are you? Why are you in my toilet!" she snapped. She was floating in front of the window. I nearly burst out laughing at how high her voice was. It sounded like she was on helium.

"Erm, I'm Bella Potter. This is my best friend Hermione Granger" I told her. She hissed at me.

"Oh if it isn't the famous Bella Potter and her clever little friend. Well, you may think your better than us ghost's, but your not." She sneered. I looked at Hermione, who was obviously trying not to laugh.

"I never said I was better than any ghosts" I told her.

"Shut up you. I don't like pretty girls" she scowled.

"Who said I was pretty?" I defended.

"Everyone knows you are. They say you look just like your mother, but with your father's eyes and hair. And their right, you do, and it's not fair! Pretty girls are always the mean ones. You've only come in here to throw things at me haven't you?" She cried. There was something seriously wrong with this ghost.

"No we didn't! We only came in here because Bella needs the toilet!" Hermione explained. "and do you really dislike Bella just because she's pretty? What's wrong with you?" I bit my lip. Hermione's speech didn't go down well.

"WHATS WRONG WITH ME? IM A GHOST! And you're alive and pretty! Pretty girls always do well in life. The pretty ones used to pick on me, but I got my revenge on them once I was dead! I HATE all pretty girls!" Myrtle wailed, and all of the taps started to spray water. Myrtle continued her temper tantrum in the end toilet, while me and Hermione backed out and closed the toilet door.

"That was strange" I said.

"I told you we shouldn't have gone in there!" Hermione said quickly. "Do you think we'll get in trouble?"

"Be serious Hermione, we aren't going to get into trouble for going into a toilet. She started it." I smiled. "And besides, we have a much bigger problem"

"What?" Hermione asked quickly.

"I REALLY need to pee!" I cried.

~END OF FLASHBACK~

"Look Myrtle we don't want trouble, we just need to get back into the chamber of secrets" Harry explained. Myrtle's eyes lit and she floated towards Harry. It was no secret that she fancied him. Poor Harry.

"Ooooooh, I have missed you Harry, getting up to your old trick's eh? Well my offer still stands. If you die down there, you're welcome to share my toilet" She battered her eyelids. Ron looked like he was about to throw up.

"Thank you Myrtle, but I don't think there's anything that can kill us down there anymore." Harry replied politely.

"Well, the offers still there. But it's not open to you!" she snapped at me, before she floated away.

"Isn't she lovely?" Hermione said sarcastically.

"Come on guys, get it open! We don't have much time!" Ron said quickly.

"Your right" Harry said. "Bella, care to do the honours?" I was taken aback.

"I haven't spoken parseltongue in a long time." I told them.

"All the more reason for you to do it" Harry smiled.

"Okay" I smiled back. I stared straight at the set of sinks infrequent of me, and visualised a snake.

"_Open up_" I said, but that wasn't the sound that came out of my mouth. The hisses that came from my mouth caused one of the sinks to disappear into the floor, revealing the entrance. The others took no time jump through the hole and allow themselves to fall into the chamber. I quickly followed them. I slid down the tube, until I reached the bottom, where I landed neatly on my feet. The others were spewed out over the floor, on top of the bones of rats. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Shut up Miss vampire" Ron said, brushing the bones off himself.

"Mrs" I corrected him with a smile.

"Har har" He said sarcastically and he turned to help Hermione up. He held onto her hand a little longer than needed. How much longer where those two going to leave it? Come on! It was so obvious they liked each other. Harry saw their hands too, but didn't say anything.

"Come on!" I said, as I ran into the chamber. They followed me, and we made it to the second door. I looked at Harry.

"Together" I told him, taking his hand. He nodded, and we said in unison;

"_Open up_" once again, hissing came from my lips rather than words, and we watched as the snakes bent backwards to open it.

We walked rather than ran into the next room. The skeleton of the Basalisk still lay in the position we had last left it, with half of its body in the water. Hermione ran up to the skeleton and started pulling out the teeth and putting them into her bag.

"What are you doing Hermione?" Ron asked her.

"We don't know how many we'll need!" Hermione said quickly, still frantically putting teeth into her bag. When she was finished, she took a golden cup out of her bag and handed it to Ron, who shook his head.

"You should do this one" He told her.

"Ron I can't-"

"Yes you can" Ron interrupted, as he handed the cup back. Hermione looked at me and Harry, and we both nodded. She put the cup on the floor, and in one swift movement stabbed it with a tooth. Immediately, the water around us rose up and headed towards us. Hermione grabbed Ron's hand as they began to back up as me and Harry did. The water morphed into Voldemort's head as it came towards us, before it engulfed us, soaking us through. I looked at Harry, who started to laugh, and I would have joined in if I wasn't distracted by the fact Ron was furiously kissing Hermione, who was kissing him back. When they finally broke apart, they laughed at each other, before looking at me and Harry. Hermione went bright red.

"FINALLY!" I squealed and I hugged Hermione.

"You took your time" Harry said, patting Ron on the back.

"Come on, lets get this finished" Ron Laughed. "Bella, If you would be so kind?"

I smiled and put my hand into my pocket. I froze. The diadem wasn't there. I checked my other pockets. I ran around the chamber at in-human speed and still couldn't find it.

"What is it Bella?" Harry asked frantically.

"The diadem! Its not in my pocket! I must have dropped it!" I cried.

"Well where could it be?" Hermione asked. And then I remembered.

"I know where I dropped it!"

"Where?" Harry asked quickly.

"Outside the room of requirement. I heard something metal hit the floor, but I didn't get a chance to see what it was! It must have been the diadem!" I cried. "Oh God, I'm so sorry Harry!"

"Bella, It's fine" Harry Said calmly. "We'll go and get it, its fine. Now come on!" And we all ran back towards that entrance of the chamber.


	10. Chapter 9: Fire

**AN: HELLOOOOOO! WOW it feels like its been FOREVER since I've updated! And I know it has been a while, and I'm really sorry, but you all know why I couldn't update. Well, the good news is that I've finished my exams now! Yay! So I can update more often. I'll try my best to, but I kind of have a bit of writers block at the moment, but I'm hoping that once I get writing again, the block will go away. Okay, so I'm going to shut up and let you read now, but pre-warning you- This chapter is going to be a long one. **

**And before you start, No, I don't own Twilight or Harry Potter. **

**BPOV**

We all ran back to the entrance of the chamber climbed up the shoot before sprinting down the corridor. I itched to go faster, but I couldn't because I'd leave them behind. Whilst still running, I realised that I could find my family and check they were okay, and still arrive at the room of requirement not long after they would If I ran as fast as I could. I quickly stopped.

"Why have we stopped?" Ron asked, looking confused.

"I need to get upstairs and check my family's okay, maybe even put some protective spells over them." I told them. Harry started to object.

"Bella, we don't have enough time-"

"I can meet you at the room of requirement minuets after you arrive if I run at my full speed. I can't leave them unprotected, and Voldemort will be arriving any minuet!" I yelled. "Look, I'll meet you at the room of requirement, but If I'm not there, you guys need to start looking without me, we need to find the diadem!"

Harry considered what I said for a second, before saying "You be careful"

I almost laughed, before turning and running as fast as I possibly could up the hallway. I don't know if it was just a gush of wind, but I could have sworn I heard 3 gasps as I sprinted at in-human speed down the hall way.

I knew exactly where I would find my family, though I wasn't sure how. Maybe It was luck, or maybe I just had a connection with them. I ran straight toward the courtyard outside, opposite the great hall, and sure enough, there they all were. They stood in a line looking up toward the sky, watching as the force field was produced. They all looked amazed. I almost didn't stop in time, and I was inches from running into Alice.

"Bella!" she exclaimed, and everyone's head snapped to look at me, Edward's being the quickest. He started straight towards me.

"Did you get everyone out?" I asked quickly.

"Yes, everyone under 17 and those who didn't want to fight" Alice informed me.

"How long until _he_ get's here?" I shivered, and Edward was now next to me. I instantly felt re assured when his hand slipped into mine.

"I'm not sure" Alice told me. "He keeps changing his mind, but he's close, just over the hill."

"Oh God" I shivered.

"Bella" Edward whispered. "If you're scared you should leave"

I quickly turned to him. "No you all need to leave. I have a duty here, I need to be here. I can protect myself, you can't!"

"Were not leaving you!" Edward told me, his grip on my hand tightening.

"We're a family. We stick together" Esme said firmly. I looked at my adoptive mothers face, and saw a determination there I had never seen before.

"Fine" I said, taking my hand out of Edwards. "Stay. But you need to know how to protect yourselves. Vampires are immune to most spells, but not the 3 unforgivable curses."

"Unforgivable?" Rosalie said slowly. I took a deep breath.

"Look, I don't have much time, but you guys can't fight any humans, stay away from anyone with a wand because you won't be able to defend yourselves! All you'll be able to do is dodge spells and possibly knock the human out, but I wouldn't risk getting that close to them. You all need to focus on magical creatures. They won't have wands, so you will be able to fight them. Also you'll be pretty matched against them, and I'm hoping that your skin will be strong enough against their bites. Just be careful please?" I begged them.

"Don't worry Bella, we'll be careful" Carlisle assured me.

"But you need to be a lot more than careful! You all need to have each others backs at all times! And there's going to be human blood shed; you guys need to make sure you're all in control" I was thinking mostly about Jasper. "The moment you lose control and feed on someone from our side, you will be killed" I was looking straight at Jasper now.

"I'll try my best Bella" He promised me.

"And I'll never let him out of my sight, I promise." Alice informed me. I looked at my best friend, before hugging her tight.

"I know you will" I whispered in her ear. Just then, it started to rain, like it does in movies.

"Right, everyone group together, that includes you Edward" I told my husband. I got out my wand and all of the Cullen's and Jacob grouped together. I knew this would be a hard spell to do, I'd never actually managed to do it myself, and I'd seen people at the ministry struggle to do it. But I needed to get this spell right- the protection of my family depended on it. The rain had really picked up now, and McGonagall must have seen what I was about to do.

"Do you want me to do it Bella? You know its very hard." She warned me.

"I can do it professor, I know I can" I told her sternly. I was now soaking through. I then noticed everyone in the courtyard had stopped what they were doing to watch me.

_Great, I have an audience. _

I pointed my wand directly at my family, before saying strongly

"_Protego Maxima_"

A beam of light erupted from the end of my wand, before wrapping itself in a dome shape around my family, before disappearing. Emmet was the first to speak.

"Whooow!" Emmet said with his mouth wide open.

"Well done Bella" McGonagall told me. I smiled back at her, before turning to Jacob.

"Is Renesmee inside?" I had to shout over the noise of the rain. I was now completely soaked.

"Yeah, she's with Ginny, in the room of requirement!" He yelled back. I nodded before turning to Alice.

"Alice! Stay with Professor McGonagall, there going to need you to tell them when he's coming!" I yelled. She nodded back.

"I need to go and find the diadem, the rest of you, be careful, I'll hopefully be back up here before they get here, but if I'm not, you know what to do!" They all nodded, and I started to run towards the castle, only to be stopped by someone yanking on my arm.

"Bella please don't do this!" Edward begged me. I looked at him for a second, taking in the way his shirt was stuck to his body, and the rain drops that glistened like diamonds in his hair. And for a second, just for a second, I considered grabbing our daughter and running away from the place I once called home. But I knew I could never do that to my family here at Hogwarts.

"They need me Edward! I can't leave them!" I yelled over the rain.

"But I need you Bella! If you die, I don't know how I would live with myself" he yelled.

"I'm not going to die! You have more chance of dying! Our daughter has more chance of dying! But I've accepted that you're both here! Please just let me do this!" I yelled at him. I looked at him for a second, before turning to go again.

But I didn't get far, because Edward pulled me round, grabbed the back of my neck, and crushed his lips against mine. In that moment, I forgot about everything, and for a moment, it felt like me and Edward were back where we first met- in the forest of Forks. It was like everything instantly slowed down, and, just like in a movie, we kissed each other in the pouring rain. Though I desperately didn't want to, I tore my lips away from Edwards, and started to run full speed towards the castle.

"I LOVE YOU!" I screamed, but I didn't look back, because I knew I would stay if I saw his face.

Once inside, I ran as fast I possibly could towards the room of requirement, and I got there in minuets. The doors were wide open, and I groaned at what I saw. Junk, junk and more junk. Why someone had picked this room to escape out of I don't know, but I diadem was in here somewhere, and we were running out of time to find it.

"Harry? Ron? Hermione?" I called as I entered the room. The three of them all appeared from the piles of junk.

"Bella! You're soaking! Is it raining?" Hermione asked. I laughed.

"What do you think?" I smiled. "Do you have any idea where the diadem is?"

"I can feel it's in here" Harry explained, and he was right, I could feel it too. "But it feels like its moving around and not staying in the same place, like someone has it"

"Yeah" I agreed. "I get what you mean. Have you found Ginny and Nessie? There in here, maybe they have it?"

"Yeah" Ron agreed. "But seriously, how are we supposed to find them in this junk?"

"Hang on" I told them, before jumping up towards the top of a mountain of junk.

"Wow Bella! You're like a spider monkey now! I heard Ron say, and I giggled, remembering the nickname Edward had once given me. I climbed to the top of the mountain, and spotted Ginny's hair almost straight away. She was sat playing with Renesmee across the room.

"Ginny!" I yelled, and her and Nessie's heads snapped up.

"Mama!" Nessie yelled, and I smiled.

"Come over here!" I yelled, before climbing back down.

We started through the Junk, and found them in the middle of it.

"You don't by any chance have to diadem do you?" Hermione asked. Ginny, who was holding Renesmee shook her head. I took Nessie out of her arms and hugged her close.

"No we don't, have you lost it?" Ginny asked, confused.

"Bella dropped it" Ron said blandly.

"It wasn't my fault!" I snapped, but I suddenly realised something.

"But, If Ginny doesn't have it, it means someone else is here." Hermione went pale, and Ginny gasped, and just as she did, the entire castle shook. Hermione screamed, and we all fell to the floor. I felt cold.

"There here" I whispered, just as the castle shook again and this time Nessie screamed.

"Sshh, don't worry baby you'll be safe in here" I told her.

"Nice baby Bella" I heard a cold voice say from behind me. I froze, before slowly turning around, to see Draco Malfoy along with Crabbe and Goyle standing next to him. He had a wicked smile of his face.

"What are you doing here Malfoy?" Ron spat.

"Oh hello Weasel bee, didn't see you there. Have you finally landed the mood blood?" Malfoy sneered, and his minions laughed.

"Back off Malfoy!" I sneered. He looked a little taken aback. But then the smile re-appeared.

"I wouldn't want to start a fight mummy Bella, your holding devils spawn" he sneered. I swear everything turned red.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" I yelled, and Malfoy stepped back.

"Bella! Calm down!" Harry told me.

"Ginny, take Renesmee!" I snapped, and my baby was out of my arms. My eyes were locked on Malfoy's.

"Now you can insult me, heck I might even let you insult my friends, but you dare to insult my daughter, I will break every bone in your body Malfoy before you blink" I growled. Crabbe and Goyle both looked terrified, and though Malfoy was a bit paler than usual, he still had the nerve to continue.

"Well I wouldn't do that Bella, because I have something you want." He sneered.

"What could you possibly have that we want?" I snapped, backing off a little.

Malfoy laughed. "I know where the diadem is! Give me my wand back, and I might think about telling you where it is!"

"Oh, but I've grown rather fond of your wand Malfoy" Harry exclaimed.

"Give me my wand Potter!" Malfoy sneered.

"You heard him!" Hermione shouted

"I wasn't talking to you! You disgusting little mudblood!" Malfoy yelled. That sent Ron over the edge. Ron charged at them, screaming;

"THAT'S MY GIRLFRIEND YOU NUMPTY!" and the three wimps ran for it.

All four figures disappeared into the maze of furniture, and it was seconds later I smelt the smoke. I froze, before Ron ran past me, grabbed Hermione and yelled

"GOYLE'S SET THE BLOODY PLACE ON FIRE!" I watched them both disappear in the opposite direction before turning to Ginny, Renesmee and Harry and screaming;

"RUN!" and they were gone. I ran too, but I lost them both pretty quickly. I looked over my shoulder, and saw most of the mountains of chairs of chairs were consumed with fire. A giant fire snake was now coming straight towards me, and even at my vampire speed, it was fast gaining. But suddenly, I saw something silver out of the corner of my eye.

_The diadem!_

But I couldn't stop running, or the smoke would consume me. I suddenly remembered that my daughter wasn't so fast at running, and I stopped dead. For a moment, the smoke fully consumed me. As I did not need to breathe, the smoke did not affect my breathing, but it wasn't my breathing I was worried about.

"Renesmee!" I screamed frantically looking around for my daughter. But I couldn't see anyone through the walls fire that roared around me. I got out my wand, trying with all my might to distinguish the fire, but it was no use. The water evaporated before it even touched it. I looked up. Perhaps I could jump up onto the mountain of chairs, but the wall of fire was burning too high up- if I jumped, I would burn. I was trapped. But I had to find the others. They couldn't hold their breaths like I could, and the smoke would choke them. I suddenly had the image of my little girl, coughing on the ground while the fire moved in on her.

"RENESMEE!" I screamed in a way that only a mother could scream. That's when it happened. One of the walls of fire broke apart, and Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny who was carrying Renesmee ran in. A look of relief crossed all of their faces.

"Bella! Oh my god I thought we'd lost you!" Harry exclaimed. I took my daughter off Ginny and had her on my back in a flash.

"Quick! I need to get Nessie out of here! We need to get her out!" I screeched. We all pointed our wands at the wall of fire, and said in unison;

"_Aguamenti_!" The wall disappeared for a brief second, and then we were running. I wanted to run a lot faster, but I didn't want to leave the others behind. But we were still running, and there didn't seem to be a way out of this maze of junk. Not to mention we still needed to find the diadem before the room was burnt to smithereens. We reached a cross road in the path, and even my vampire senses couldn't tell me where to go. Just as I thought all hope was lost, I heard the familiar sound of paws on the floor and a deep panting. Renesmee squirmed on my back.

"JACOB!" We both screamed together, just as the giant wolf rounded the corner to our left. The others all gasped. How did Jacob know we were in trouble? How did he even know we were here? I put it down to an imprinting thing. But I didn't waste any time, the fire was still following us.

"Do you know a way out?" I asked franticly, and he nodded his giant wolf head. I quickly placed Nessie on his back and turned to Ginny;

"Ginny quick get on!"

"What!" She yelled.

"We don't have much time, and I promised your mother I'd keep you safe! Now please get on his back!" I cried.

"No way! I'm not leaving Harry!" she yelled, but just as she did, Hermione did some sort of spell which made her go ridged and stiff. She then did another that secured Ginny to Jacob.

"Get them out of here NOW!" I screamed at Jacob.

"NO MUMMY!" Nessie screamed, reaching for me. Jacob shook his head.

"I can breathe in here! I'll be fine!" I told them, but he still didn't move. That's when I heard Nessie cough. That made me snap.

"SHE CAN'T BREATHE JACOB! We'll follow you out once we've found the diadem, NOW GO!" I screamed and with that, Jacob turned on his heels and ran away, with a screaming Renesmee clinging to his back, and a rigid Ginny stuck to his back.

"NO MUMMY! NO MUMMY!" My daughter was still screaming for me, and my heart broke. When I could no longer hear her screams, I turned to the others, and that's when I felt the heat of the approaching flames.

"I saw the diadem!" I told them

"Where?" Harry yelled.

"Just down that isle" I told them. The isle that the fire tiger had now taken residence.

"How are we supposed to get down there!" Ron yelled.

"If we all cast the Aguamenti spell, it should be strong enough. I could then run down there and grab it before the flames move back in." I yelled.

"We have to do it quick!" Hermione yelled. "on three! 1, 2, 3!"

"AQUAMENTI!" We all yelled. The water put flames out to make a path for me to run down. I ran down it, grabbed the diadem, and back up, but not before my hand was burned.

"AGH!" I screamed. My hand did not blister, but the pain was excruciating.

"Bella! Are you okay?" Harry asked.

"I'm fine! We need to get out of here!" I yelled. Ron looked up.

"There!" He yelled, and we looked up to see a stack of broom sticks on top of one the mountains. We all instantly started climbing, and I reached the top first, the diadem securely in my hands. I threw down the broomsticks, Ron and Hermione sharing, and me and Harry having our own. We all jumped onto the brooms and took flight.

We dodged the flames, trying to find the exit, but before we did, we saw Crabbe falling off a mountain and into the flames. Hermione screamed. On top of the mountain was Malfoy and Goyle, screaming for help.

"We can't leave them!" I yelled at Harry, who nodded his head.

"If we die for them Bella I'm going to kill you!" Ron screamed.

It took a couple of attempts, but we eventually managed to get Malfoy on Harry's broom and Goyle on mine. He weighed it down a lot. As we were flying through the flames, trying to find the exit, I yelled to Hermione;

"Hermione! Teeth quick!" she let go of Ron long enough to grab a tooth and throw it to me. I let out a sigh of relieve when we saw the exit, but just as we went through the doors, I lost control of the broom stick.

Rather than crash to the floor, I put my hands down, flipped in the air, landed on my feet and stabbed the diadem, before kicking it into the fire room. The doors closed just in time before the fire face of Voldemort consumed us. For a moment, there was utter silence, other than Goyle and Malfoy running away.

"Oh my God, who are you?"

"And what have you done with Bella?"

I heard two voices ask, and when I saw who they were, I couldn't stop smiling.

**AN: I told you it was a long one! I hope this makes up for the lost time of updating! I really enjoyed writing this chapter. PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Love you all!**

**MissCatherine96 xxxxxx**


	11. Chapter 10: History

**AN: Heya! Okay, this chapter is going to be less of an action chapter, because it's a bridge between two BIG action chapters. I've tried to mix things up a little here, and you'll be getting a peek into Bella's past. Lets just say, Edward wasn't her first EVER crush. He he! Enjoy and REVIEW!**

**I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight. Now please excuse me while I go cry in the corner.**

**BPOV**

"FRED! GEORGE!" I squealed, and jumped right into the arms of the pair of gingers.

"Whoa Bella!" Fred yelped.

"You _must_ be careful" George reminded me.

"We don't want you to kill us with your freakish vampire strength" they said in unison.

"Sorry" I laughed, before taking a step back and looking at them. They'd changed so much, and yet they were still exactly the same. They both needed a shave, and their hair was out grown, and it reminded me of how Jacob looked when he needed a hair cut. They had both grown taller, Fred just a tad more than George, and they both had a lot more muscle, which you would expect on a pair of 21 year old men. Wow, they were 21? Well, I was still technically 18, but I should have been 19, and that sounded old to me. It seems whilst I had been looking a Fred and George, they had been looking at me.

"Wow Bella!" They said together.

"You haven't changed at _all_" Fred said sarcastically.

"Yeah not a bit" George joked. They then took in turns to taunt me with my former image.

"you're still the same old,"

"clumsy, un-coordinated,"

"shy, nosey,"

"cant do a cart-wheel let alone a flip,"

"to save her life, kind of pretty-"

"KIND of pretty?" I interrupted, though I had been enjoying it before that.

"Where not saying you weren't pretty before Bella, cause you were" George explained.

"But in comparison to the Goddess you are now, you were only kind of pretty before" Fred finished. I tipped my head back and laughed.

"Oh boys stop it; I'm a married woman now!" I laughed, and though they both laughed along with me, I couldn't help but notice the ghost of disappointment behind Fred's eyes. I suddenly felt very uncomfortable.

Sure, I had history with Fred. It was never anything serious, I mean, the twins had always made me laugh, but, I grew close the Fred when he helped me through forth year, when I had to watch in horror as my brother fought dragons, mermaids and mazes. I didn't think much of it, until Fred asked me to the Yule ball, and I accepted, much to Ron's dismay. But I was never in love with Fred, our relationship never progressed passed a kiss on the cheek, and we were never official. I mean sure, I had a crush on him for a while, but it would have never of worked out, what with the 2 year age difference, me fighting Voldemort and him going off to make his joke shop. I always thought of the twins as my brothers, and I had a special kind of bond with them, especially Fred. But I hadn't seen Fred since the day I left to go to Forks.

The day Fred told me he regretted that nothing ever happened between us. But I told him I only thought of him as a brother, and left for Forks. And by the time I met Edward, I'd all but forgot his confession.

"Cant believe your married" Fred muttered.

"and a mummy!" George said- completely oblivious to the awkward situation. Harry- who I had completely forgotten about- interrupted us.

"Speaking of which, you didn't see a wolf come by here with a baby and your sister on it?" Harry asked. I suddenly snapped.

"Crap! I forgot, did they get out? Did they?" I asked Fred and George frantically.

"Yeah they did, we sent them to the great hall" replied Fred.

"They've put a shielding charm around the room, no one can get in unless there on our side. There keeping the injured and de-" George suddenly stopped. He looked sullen. My stomach dropped.

"How many?" I asked quietly.

"It's hard to say, but it's rising." Fred told me. For a moment, we took it in, before my scar seared.

"AH!" I screamed, falling to the ground, clutching my shoulder. Harry was next to me, clutching his forehead.

"oh, Voldy's mad" the twins said together.

"Harry! Bella! What do you see? What's wrong?" Hermione asked.

"I can't see anything! But he's angry- VERY angry" I replied, before the scar seared and I screamed louder.

"Guys! You need to get into his mind, find out where he is. If we find him, we will find the snake!" Ron told us. I looked at Harry for a moment, and when he nodded, I let Voldemort in. Images flashed through my mind, and if I still could, I'd be in a cold sweat. Voldemort's acid voice haunted my mind.

"_They will come to me. _SHE _will come to me. I will find her! And I will kill him! Bring me Severus, Lucias!_"

I couldn't take any more, and I blocked him out.

"He's in the boathouse down by the lake- he wants Snape" Harry told everyone quickly.

"Let's get down there now!" Hermione instructed, and we all ran. Fred and George followed us, and Fred came up next to me.

"It really is good to see you Bella, I've missed you." Fred told me with a smile. I knew what he was saying was genuine, and it was my brother Fred rather than awkward Fred that was talking.

"I missed you too Fred, you were always there for me when things got tough, and I had to cope with things without you while I was away. I almost came back here last year" I told him. He looked surprised.

"Oh? Why?" he asked, surprised.

"Edward broke up with me and left me for my own safety. We both agree that this was the worst decision ever, because we both were so broken by the absence of each other. I know it sounds really bad, and at the time it was; I mean, we both nearly died because of it. I seriously considered coming back here to try and help me forget him, and be back with my friends, but I knew it wouldn't work. Nothing would make me forget him, and besides, it wasn't safe for me here. But he came back, and there was no need for me to return" I told him. Fred's face fell slightly. I knew what he was thinking- he wished my reason for wanting to come home was him. I felt awful at the fact that I never loved him and _will_ never love him more than a brother. It's like Jacob all over again, but less intense. Whilst running, I remembered how our special bond was formed.

~FLASH BACK~

I sat on the courtyard steps, crying my eyes out. I was in my forth year of Hogwarts, and Harry's name had just come out of the Goblet of fire for the Triwizard tournament. I begged Harry not to get up in the Great Hall and I begged Dumbledore not to force him to enter, but it was no use- Harry was in. End of. And in my opinion, that meant Harry was in terrible danger. Hermione had tried to comfort me, but she failed- she didn't have any siblings so she couldn't relate. Ginny tried to help too, but I just wanted to be left alone. I was nearly all cried out, and the tears only numbed my worry, like medicine. Suddenly, I felt something fluffy at my foot. I looked down, and saw a small pink ball of fluff with a tiny face looking at me. Confused, I picked it up; it was adorable!

"Cheer up Bella; it's not the end of the world." I heard a familiar voice say, and Fred Weasley came and sat next to me. I always knew how to tell the twins apart, though I don't really know how. I wiped my face, before saying;

"What is it?" holding up the creature in the hands.

"A Pygmy Puff. Me and George created it for our future joke shop. Mums not impressed at all." He said, and I laughed. Fred always knew how to cheer me up.

"It's not that bad Bella, Harry's a big boy; he knows how to take care of himself"

"I know, but people have died in the tournament before! And the odds always seem to be stacked against me and Harry! You just don't understand!" I muttered.

"I do understand Bella. No, seriously I do. When I was in fifth year, I injured myself, and I wasn't allowed to play in a Gryffindor vs. Slytherin quidditch match. So I had to watch George fend off all of the bludgers single handily. Though I've seen him do it many times before, I've always been there with him, and I felt like he was so unprotected without me. It was the most agonising thing I've ever watched, and George was completely fine! Now tell me I don't understand?" He said, raising his eye brows. He was right- he could relate, because he too was a twin.

"I know its going to be hard for you the next couple of months Bella, but if you need anyone to talk to, give me a shout" He smiled before getting up.

"Don't you want this back?" I said, holding up the Pygmy Puff. Fred smiled.

"Keep it; It'll keep you company" He said, before walking back inside. I looked at the little face of my Pygmy Puff, and suddenly, things didn't seem so bad anymore.

As the year progressed, I grew closer and closer to the twins, and more specifically; Fred. I hardly saw Harry much anymore, because he was always off training. Ron was being an idiot and not talking to me because I was siding with Harry, and Hermione was having her own problems with Viktor Krum; though only Ginny and I knew about that. So Ginny and the twins were the people who kept me sane through out those long winter months. Fred continued to give me little gifts, and I didn't think anything of it, until the day when Hermione accused me of having a crush. I swore I only thought of Fred as a friend, but deep down I knew there was a small part of me that thought differently. I didn't think Fred would ever feel the same way about me anyway, so you could imagine my shock when he asked me to the Yule ball- specifically as friends. I accepted straight away, though I didn't tell anyone at first. When I did eventually reveal it to someone, I told Hermione, and she was happy for me, much like I was happy for her and Krum. I accidently let slip I was going with him to Ron and Harry, and Ron wasn't happy with me, as he felt it would be 'too awkward'. Harry was just getting more and more worked up that he didn't have a date yet.

The Yule Ball was a great success, but it also left me very confused with myself. I wore an ice blue dress, fitted at the top with some jewels, and it went slightly puffy at the bottom. I kept my hair simple- loose curls down my back. Fred told me I looked stunning, and I felt wonderful. The night flew by, and when it came to saying goodnight, Fred looked nervous.

"What's wrong Fred?" I asked. We were standing in the Gryffindor common room.

"I just need to say this Bella; over the last few months, we've become much closer, and I really like you, and I think, Id like to be more than friends. I just don't want to jeopardise our friendship" My breathing hitched.

Did he just tell me he liked me? I didn't know what to say.

"Look, you don't have to answer now, just tell me when you're ready" He told me, before leaning forward, and kissing me on the cheek. I went straight up to my dormitory, and collapsed on my bed.

Maybe something would have happened with Fred if I had let it, but I never really gave him an answer to his question. I was so confused with my feelings towards him, and I simply didn't know what to tell him. Though I did try to avoid him the next few months, it wasn't hard, because he was sitting his N.E.W.T.S. Also things with the tournament and Harry became my focus every single day, because Harry needed training for the last task. The first time I spoke to Fred since the ball was the day when Harry went into the maze. The day Voldemort came back. I was waiting for Harry to come out, sitting in the stands in front of the maze. I was nervous.

I was shaking.

I do that when I'm very worried. Something stilled my shaking hands, and I looked down to see another set of hands on top of mine. I looked up at Fred, and he smiled at me.

"He'll be okay Bella" He murmured. But I knew something wasn't quite right. I didn't know what it was, a gut feeling or a twin instinct, but I knew something was wrong.

"Something's wrong Fred, I can feel it" I said looking straight at him. Fred paused for a moment, before nodding. He knew how I could tell.

"Let's go for a walk Bella" He said. We walked down the steps, and we were just in front of the stands when the pain hit me. I fell to the floor screaming in agony. It felt like white hot knives were piecing me all over my body. For some unknown reason, I knew it was the cruciatous curse. Some where in the distance I could hear people calling my name; Fred, Hermione, Dumbledore. But their voices were lost in my pain. And suddenly I felt like I was flying; the pain disappeared, and I landed on something; hard. I heard a muffled noise coming from behind me, and I turned to see Harry gagged and tied to a gravestone.

"Harry?" I whispered, before looking on what I had landed on.

It was a dead Cedric Diggory. And I started screaming.

Fred never asked me for my answer. As the years passed, we remained close, but we never spoke of what happened the night of the ball. We just went back to the relationship we had before. True, there were moments when I could feel him looking at me in a certain way, but I tried to ignore them. I didn't like him that way anymore. The last time I spoke to him, was at Kings cross station, the day I went to Forks. I was catching a train to Heathrow where I was meeting my adoptive mother Renee and flying to America, where we would meet Charlie. Not very many people knew I was doing this; only Harry, Ron, Hermione, Mrs Weasley, Fred, George and a few members of the order. After today, everyone else would think that I was dead.

It was emotional, especially when I had to say goodbye to Harry. There were tears, and promises to write every week, as well as the promise that I would bring back the horcrux. I was just about to leave when Fred pulled me to one side.

"I'm going to miss you Bella." He murmured.

"And I'll miss you too Fred, you know that" I said, trying not to cry again.

"I just wish I could turn back time. I wish something could have happened between us" He said strongly, taking my hands. I started crying.

"I'm sorry Fred, but nothing ever would have happened." I took my hand from his. "I don't like you in that way. I think this break will be good for you; for you to find someone else. Someone who will love you back."

"Yeah maybe" He smiles, before giving a bag full of his and Georges joke shop inventions. "But I'll always be waiting for you Bella. If you decide differently, I'll be here" and with that he turned and walked away

~~END OF FLASHBACK'S~~

We reached the great hall, dodging spells and taking a few death eaters down in the process. I could see Renesmee in the middle of all of the casualties, with Ginny and Jacob in wolf form. Jacob howled when he saw me.

"MUMMY!" Nessie yelled, before running into my arms.

"DON'T EVER DO THAT TO ME AGAIN!" Ginny screamed, before running up to Harry and kissing him so hard that he nearly fell over.

"We don't have much time, I just had to see you were safe. Jacob, get back out there and protect the family, Ginny will look after Renesmee. Were going up there in a minuet too, and where going to find the last Horcrux. Everyone else, be safe okay?" I said to everyone. Fred laughed.

"Where _invincible_ Bella!" Before turning on his heel and running out of the hall, quickly followed by George and Jacob.

Was it weird that Fred's last comment left me feeling very cold?

**AN: So what do you think of Bella's relationship with Fred? I loved writing this, and the reason I made it so that they didn't ever really get together is because I HATE the idea of Bella being with anyone other than Edward. Sorry Frella fans! Haha someone start shipping that NOW! :) So the next chapter should be up soon, and it will closely follow the HP story line. I was thinking on doing another Edward POV soon? What do you guys think? **

**PLEASE PLEASE ! REVIEW!**

**MissCatherine96 xxxxxxxxxx**


	12. Chapter 11: Crazy

**AN: Hey! How are you? Oh, don't you remember me? MissCatherine96? Oh you remember me now, good! Wow, I'm so sorry I haven't updated in well, 2 months? There's been a combination of reasons why, writers block, busyness, holidays and exam results! BUT I'm back now, and hopefully I should get this story done soon. Okay, so this is going to be Edward point of view! Haven't done him in a while, so this should be fun! Its going to be a short one, sorry!**

**The masterpieces that are the Harry Potter and Twilight series' do not belong to me, but J.K. Rowling and Stephanie Meyer. **

**EPOV**

This. Is. Crazy.

24 hours ago I was in my cottage, across the Atlantic in America, with my completely normal vampire wife and our daughter. Now, my wife's a witch, I'm somewhere in the UK but no-one seems to know where, I'm avoiding jets of lights coming out of the ends of sticks because they could kill me, oh and I'm currently helping the rest of my family wrestle a giant- yes, a giant, to the floor so that it doesn't destroy a school for witches and wizards.

"Edward!" Alice yells to me from on top of the giants head. She holding of for dear life as he keeps swinging his head trying to get her off.

"Grab his leg! Tip him over!" Alice yelled. I was standing by its right leg, and as it came down to stomp the floor, I grabbed it and pulled with all my might. The giant toppled over, crushing a few death eaters in the process and making the ground shake. Alice jumped off the top of his head and into Jaspers arms as it did. Carlisle and Emmett ran full speed to the giants head, picked it up and smashed it on the floor, knocking him out.

"YES!" boomed Emmett- he was loving all of this.

"VAMPIRES MOVE!" McGonagall and we were gone in a flash, just as a jet of green light passed right where we had just been standing.

"That was too close!" Rosalie screamed.

"More giants at 12 o'clock!" Jasper yelled, as 3 more giants came storming into the castle. They all ran full speed towards the giants. I was about to follow them, when I realised Jacob was no where to be seen. I knew he wouldn't leave unless something was wrong with Bella and Renesmee, and I ran full speed towards the castle. Just as I reached the doors, Jacob galloped out of the doors in wolf form.

"Jacob! What's wrong?" I yelled.

"_They got stuck in a room that was on fire. I got Nessie out and Bella found her own way out. There both fine._" Jacob thought loudly.

"Where are they now?" I demanded. I couldn't believe Bella had been in danger and I hadn't even realised!

"_Nessie's in the great hall safe, and Bella ran off somewhere, something about a boathouse or something. She might be on her way up here"_ He replied in his thoughts.

"Okay" I said.

"EDWAAAARRRD!" I heard Rosalie scream. I turned to see that they had managed to pin the giant down, and they needed somebody to knock it out. I was about to run and do it, when someone yelled;

"_Specify_!" A red beam passed onto the giant, and it went limp straight away. I turned to see Bella, still pointing her wand, directly behind me. I was speechless, so I said the only thing I was 100% sure was real.

"I love you"

Bella's face burst into a smile, but that smile almost instantly faded and a look of terror replaced it.

"Edward MOVE!" she screamed, pushing me to the left and forcing me to fall. Bella leaped into the air and flipped; a green jet of light missing her back by inches. Bella landed in a crouch, before standing up and pointing her wand towards the culprit. Red, blue and yellow jets of light flew out of the end of her wand, towards a death eater. Bella wasn't even saying any spells out loud, just screaming angrily every time a jet came out of her wand. A red jet hit the death eater and he fell on the ground. Bella turned to me.

"Are you alight?" Bella asked me quickly. I couldn't answer; I was too stunned with what I had just seen.

My wife is a vampire witch Goddess.

"Edward?" She asked, alarm sounding in her voice.

"You're. Amazing." I told her. She smiled slightly.

"Bella! We've got to go!" I heard a female voice yell, and I turned to see Hermione, Harry and Ron waiting for her.

"Go, but be careful" I told her. She smiled, grabbed my face and kissed me.

"God all you guys do is kiss!" I heard Ron mumble.

"And you're saying that's a bad thing?" Hermione asked.

"well, I, I," Ron stuttered. Harry and Bella laughed.

"Dementors!" Harry suddenly yelled. I turned to see hundreds of dark cloaked figures looming towards us. Everyone seemed to be getting themselves away from them, and I could see through their minds that the Dementors seemed to take away all happy emotion, but I couldn't feel anything.

"It doesn't affect me anymore!" Bella yelled. "Harry! Do the spell!"

Harry Pointed his wand towards the approaching hooded figures and yelled

"_Expecto Patronum_!" I recognised the spell Molly Weasley had done earlier. I silver stag burst from the end of Harry's wand, and the Dementors were instantly repelled by it.

"_Expecto Patronum_!" Bella yelled, and a silver doe burst from the end of her wand.

"_How can she be away from magic 2 years and still be that bloody good at it_?" I heard Ron think.

"Because she is amazing" I told him.

"Bloody hell, I forgot you could do that!" He exclaimed, and Hermione laughed. Harry quickly turned.

"Quick! let's go!" Bella turned and looked at me.

"Be safe" I told her. She smiled slightly.

"Always"

**AN: Like what I did with the last line there? Foreshadowing! Okay, I know this chapter was short, but I didn't really have much to talk about from Edwards's point of view. The next chapter is going to be a really long one, including A LOT of deaths, including a couple Bella is going to be very upset about.**

**PLEASE GET MY REVIEWS UP TO 200! The more you review the more it motivates me to write. Get me up to 200 reviews and I'll update.**

**Love you all **

**MissCatherine96 xxxxxxx**

**Ps. what to you all think of the picture? Made it myself :)**


	13. Chapter 12: Death

**AN: GAH! I hate school! It takes up so much of my time! but, I've put aside some time for me to write this chapter. I promise. This is gonna be a goodun'. Lots of deaths, and I promise to try and cut down the frantic running around. PLEASE REVIEW! CAN'T BELIEVE I'M NEARLY UP TO 200! The more you review, the more it motivates me to write.**

**ENJOY!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight or Harry Potter. Does that mean I don't own my childhood and adolescence?**

**BPOV**

After we got rid of the Dementors, we ran down the winding steps embedded on the cliff edge that led to the moors. With every step, I felt myself getting colder, because with every step I got closer to Voldemort. My scar wasn't happy about it either. When we finally reached the bottom, we crouched down and walked towards the boathouse, so we wouldn't be seen through the windows. The others were straining to hear what was happening, but of course, I could hear perfectly.

"What's going on Bella?" Hermione whispered. All three looked at me waiting for an answer. As I listened, I could hear 2 voices, Snape's, and, _his._

"There talking, Snape and Voldemort" I whispered. I listened closely.

"Snape's telling him that his wand should work, but, hang on" I strained to hear.

"The wand" hissed Voldemort. "Does it's truly answer to me? You're a clever man Severus, surely you must know? Where does its true loyalty lie?"

"With you, or coarse my Lord" Snape replied instantly.

"The elder wand, can not serve me properly, because I am not its true master. The elder wand belongs to the wizard that killed its last owner." There was a pause. "You killed Dumbledore Severus."

I gasped at what I heard.

"What?" Harry whispered.

"Voldemort's wand isn't working properly. The elder wand isn't working, and he's blaming Snape. Say's he's the reason because he killed Dumbledore." I told them. I looked at them all, before turning, and carefully peering through the window. Snape was to the right of me, with his back to the window, and there, across from him was Voldermort. I could hardly look at him, his red eyes, snake-like head and slits for nostrils. But he looked different, like he hadn't slept in a while. Perhaps it was the result of us destroying his horcruxes. But also, in a way, he looked the most deadly I'd ever seen him.

"You have been a good and faithful servant Severus, but, only I can live forever" Voldemort said clearly. Snape didn't even move. I knew what was coming. I so desperately wanted to stop it, but I knew I couldn't. I didn't even know why I wanted to stop it, I hated Snape, but I hated Voldemort more. Voldemort raised his wand.

Snape said "My Lord-" but was cut off when Voldemort slashed his wand.

I turned away from the window and put my back against it before I could see what he had done to him. But I already knew, I could smell Snape's blood instantly.

"What? What is it?" Harry asked franticly. I knew he knew from the look on my face something was very wrong. I couldn't bring myself to speak, because the smell of the blood was taking over me.

"Blood" I whispered, and Harry knew instantly what had happened to Snape. Venom pooled in my mouth, and my throat felt like it was on fire. I fought against it as much as I possibly could- the last thing I needed to do was to lose control and burst into a room that Voldemort was still in. I swallowed, but it didn't do much good. I stopped breathing, but I was hyper aware that there was fresh human blood inches away from me.

"Nagini, Kill" I heard Voldermort say, and it took everything I had not to scream, as I heard Snape's body bang against the glass every time the snake struck.

After what seemed like an eternity, the banging stopped. A few seconds later, Harry peeked through the windows.

"There gone" He said loudly, before running inside the boathouse.

"Are you alright?" Ron asked me. My throat still felt like it was on fire, and my body kept screaming at me to give into the temptation, but I fought against it.

"There's a lot of blood" I whispered. Hermione's eyes went wide.

"Hermione!" Harry yelled from inside the boathouse. Hermione ran inside quickly. I listened. I could hear Snape's heart was still beating, but it was getting much slower.

"Where is she?" I heard him just manage to whisper. "Where's your sister?"

Hermione stepped outside and looked at me.

"I might lose it Hermione" I told her.

"We both know you won't. He's dying Bella" she told me. I nodded, before getting up and taking in one big breath.

I held my breath as I entered the boathouse. I was right, blood was splattered everywhere. Harry was kneeling by Snape who was propped up on the window. Harry was holding his neck. I walked over to Harry and knelt next to him. I looked into Snape's eyes. He looked relieved to see me. I took Snape's hand in mine and looked at Harry; he had a glass tube in one hand, with a weird white wispy substance in it.

"Look at me" Snape murmured, and we both immediately did. He looked straight at me.

"You look so much like your mother." And then he looked at Harry. "And you, you have your mothers eyes." Harry smiled at him, as did I, but I felt his grip on my hand loosen, and I heard his fading heartbeat finally stop.

"He's gone." I whispered. Never did I ever think a day would come that I resented Snape's death, but here I was wishing he was still alive.

I was outside the moment Snape's heart stopped beating. I ran as fast as I physically could away from the boathouse. I ran down the beach until I got to the water. It was only there I finally breathe. But the smell of Snape's blood filled my nostrils. I didn't understand, I was away from the body, but then I looked down at my hand.

"AH!" I screamed. It was covered in blood.

"Bella?" I heard Harry call but he was some distance away. I felt like I was having a panic attack or something. I stuck my hand under the lake water and rubbed it with my other hand. But the blood wasn't coming off. I scrubbed more and more ferociously until,

"Bella?"

I turned and growled very loudly, and very viciously. I came to my senses just in time to see the blood drain from Harry's face.

"Oh. My. God. I'm so sorry Harry. There was just so much blood, and it was on my hand, and I wouldn't come off, and I was just so close to losing it and, and" I stuttered. I couldn't believe it, I'd almost attacked my _human_ brother.

"I see what you mean now. About how you're really dangerous." Harry said slowly. Before I could reply, my scar burned. Fiercely. It was back. _He_ was back, inside my head. In the distance, I could see Hermione putting her head in her hands, and Ron pacing.

"_You have fought valiantly, but In vain_" His voice echoed in my thoughts. "_I do not wish this. Every drop of magical blood spilt is a terrible waste. I therefore command for my forces to retreat. In their absence, dispose of you dead with dignity._" I shivered at his words.

"_Bella and Harry Potter, I now speak directly to you. On this night, you have allowed your friends to die for you rather than face me yourselves. I'm surprised you haven't considered that I am giving you the privilege to live in my company Bella._" I let out a whimper, before crumbling to the ground. Harry embraced and held me, and we both continued to listen.

"_But I am tired of waiting for you. Why don't you come and face me yourselves? Join me in the forbidden forest, and confront your fates. If you do not do this, I will kill every last man, woman, child and Vampire who tries to conceal either of you from me_"

When we made it back up to the castle, it was a completely different sight to what it was earlier. The courtyard was completely deserted.

"Where is everybody?" Hermione asked quietly. I could hear a buzzing of voices coming from the great hall, but even if I couldn't hear as well as I could, all I needed to do was follow the trail of blood. Ron ran ahead and pushed open the 2 big doors, and if my heart was still beating it would have skipped a beat. Rows of bodies lay in front of me. All I could smell was blood, some fresh, some dry, but there was a lot of it. People were crying. People were sitting quietly. And some people were acting hysterical. Including my husband.

"Bella!" He yelled from across the hall, and in a flash he was in front of me. He pulled me into his arms, and we clung onto each other. I pulled my head back, and kissed him slowly. It wasn't a desperate kiss like before, but slow, and sweet. We were simply savouring each others company. I rested my forehead against his and closed my eyes, inhaling his scent.

"I thought for a moment, you'd gone to that forest place. To him" he whispered, stroking my hair gently.

"I would never do that without seeing you first" I whispered back.

Just then, I heard Molly Weasley's cry from across the room. I turned.

"Bella, I wouldn't" Edward said quietly, holding my wrist. I watched Harry and Hermione make their way towards the Weasley's.

"Why is she crying Edward?" I asked hardly. He looked at me softly with his golden eyes.

"I'm so sorry Bella" Suddenly I felt sick.

"Who is it?" He didn't reply. "Who's dead Edward?" I said loudly. I yanked my arm out of my hand and ran over to the Weasley's.

"Bella!" I heard Edward yell, but it was too late. I'd already seen him. One of the twins was lying on the floor, with Ron and his mother weeping over his dead body.

"Fred, oh God Fred no" I heard Ron cry.

No.

Fred couldn't be dead. He just couldn't be.

"Oh God" I whispered. This couldn't be happening. Fred couldn't have died for me, not after everything I put him through. I felt like I was going to faint, but I'm a stupid vampire and I cant even do that!

"Bella, are you alright?" I heard Harry ask. But I couldn't see him. All I could see were the dead bodies of people who had died for me. Lavender Brown, Colin Creevey and- oh god- Tonks and Lupin. But what about their baby? What about Teddy? He'll be an orphan now, like I was.

"No, no, no, NO!" I screamed. "THEY CAN'T BE DEAD! NONE OF THESE PEOPLE SHOULD BE DEAD!"

I crumbled to the floor and sobbed, my eyes pricking for the tears I could not cry. I felt strong arms around me, and I knew instantly Edward had me. I felt his hand on my face, his thumb rubbing soothing circles on my temple. And he held me while- I tried- to weep.

Once I had pulled myself together, Edward bought me over to my family. Alice smiled slightly before hugging me tightly. Other than her clothes and hair being slightly ruffled, she looked perfect as usual. In fact, they all did.

"Where's Nessie?" I whispered. Esme gestured towards the giant wolf lying on the floor. Nessie was sound asleep using Jacob's giant paw as a pillow. I smiled slightly, before placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Bella?" I heard Harry behind me. I turned to him standing next to Edward.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked. I smiled slightly, before hugging him.

"No, I'm not, but I know you're in the same position as me, and you look fine, so I shouldn't complain." I told him. Harry smiled slightly.

"I'm just better at keeping it in" He told me.

"You mean you're strong like dad was" I murmured.

"And your sentimental like mum was" Harry smiled. I hugged him again.

"What did Snape give you?" I asked him. Harry held up the vile with the wispy white stuff in.

"I think there memories" He explained.

"Those are memories? well now I've heard it all" Rosalie complained.

"Are you surprised? I meant we have been wrestling giants for the post 2 hours" Jasper muttered.

"Amazing" Carlisle commented.

"Did he say to look at them?" I asked.

"Yes" Harry replied. "He told me to take them to the ponceum"

"Okay, we should go now that the death eaters aren't here" I told Harry, and he nodded.

"Where are you going?" Edward asked.

"That white stuff Harry has? It's Snape's memories. He gave them to us before he died, and we need to go to Dumbledore's office so we can see them. I don't know what they are or why he gave them to us, but he wouldn't have given them to us for no reason." I explained.

"You need to promise me you'll come right back and not go to the forest" Edward told me clearly. But that was it, I couldn't promise, so I chose my next words very carefully.

"I promise you'll see me again" I said, before kissing him on the lips. I then turned to Harry, and we left the great hall and headed towards the headmasters office.

**AN: Well? Can't believe it! It's starting to come together. PLEASE REVIEW! And give me your honest opinion. I'll try to update soon.**

**Love ya!**

**MissCatherine96**


	14. Chapter 13: The Truth

**AN: Wow, it's been a while. I can't really explain why. A lot of things have been happening in my life recently, and I haven't really been up to writing. I did however, go to the London Breaking dawn part 2 movie premiere in November, and I was 5 ft away from the three of them :) plus I got a huge free poster out of it. Just thought I'd brag that to the world. I have a free moment in my hectic schedule between revising, plus I got the Harry Potter box set for Christmas, and I'm currently watching Goblet of fire, which is giving me inspiration to write. Anyway, I'm taking a slightly different angle on this chapter; yes I'm going for a Harry point of view. This should be fun. Enjoy!**

**Well surprisingly, I do not own Twilight or Harry Potter, as much as I wish I did.**

**HPOV**

It was surreal having Bella back by my side again. It's like she never left. But she did. She left both for her own safety, and the need to find Voldemort's horcrux. She really didn't want to go. But Dumbledore warned her before he died, that if she stayed in England, it would not be long until Voldemort found her, and then use her to get to me. So, Bella and I both skipped our final year at Hogwarts. She moved abroad to Forks, because we knew this was the area the diadem was in, plus our step mum Renee, had a friend Charlie, who lived there and could pose as Bella's Father. While she spent both her 6th and 7th years in an American high school, I spent my 6th year in Hogwarts, before skipping my final year in order to find the remaining horcruxes. After that, me, Ron and Hermione had been on the run for the past two years. Now, at the age of nineteen, all four of us were back at Hogwarts. Throughout the past two years, I'd kept in touch with Bella through owl mail. It had been hard for her, because she told me that she was trying to hide the fact that she was a witch from her 'new boyfriend'. Bella didn't mention until much later that her boyfriend was actually a vampire. AND that her best friend was a werewolf. I may have been born a matter for 5 minuets earlier than her, but she was still my little sister.

This was the reason I was so nervous when walking towards Dumbledore's office. What would Snape's last memory reveal? Would it answer all of our unanswered questions? Bella must have been pondering this too, because she suddenly asked;

"Do you think it will change things? This memory?"

"That's exactly what I was thinking" I replied. Bella smiled slightly, but without taking her eyes off the floor.

"I've missed you" she whispered.

"I've missed you more" I replied. "I never realised before you left, but I really need you to keep me on the straight and narrow. Poor Hermione was about to have a mental breakdown dealing with both me and Ron at the same time" I laughed. She laughed too.

"Well, I couldn't exactly come back to you, for obvious _stalker_ reasons" she shivered. "As well as the fact I can't be away from Edward for too long without both of us having panic attacks" she laughed. "Though it was a lot worse when I was human"

"Well you were _really_ clumsy as a human Bella, I'm not surprised he didn't want to leave you unsupervised." I laughed. "You really love him don't you?"

"More than my own life" she nodded.

"I've never seen you like this before." I continued. "I mean, you're so different when you're around him. The way he watches you. It's like he's willing to take a bullet for you or something."

Bella burst out laughing. "You know Renee said exactly the same thing when I first introduced him to her?" she laughed.

"Well, I guess I don't have many previous relationships of yours to compare to compare it too." I chuckled. "There was you and Fred of course, but then you also had that thing with Cedric Diggory in your third year, WHO may I add looked surprisingly like to your husband" Bella's mouth popped open.

"Cedric looked nothing like Edward!" she cried, though she was trying not to laugh. "Besides, Edward is much more handsome than Cedric ever was. AND much more mature" she bragged happily.

"Whatever you say" I laughed.

Both our smiles disappeared though when we stopped in front of the head masters office door. I took Bella's hand in mine, before pushing the large wooden door open. Bella lead me straight to the pensive, before nodding at me. I poured the wispy contents of the small vile into the circular pool, before taking Bella's hand once more, and together, we lowered our heads into the pool.

I felt like I was falling, before a world materialised around me. The only thing I was certain was real was Bella, as I was still holding her hand. In front of us, I could see two young children conversing. One was a red headed girl, and the other a dark haired girl. I instantly recognised the red-head, as she was the image of Bella, with the exception of the hair and green eyes of course.

"Mum?" Bella whispered, but she knew that the child version of our mother could not hear us. We watched intensely, as young Lilly opened up her palm, revealing a flower dud that bloomed into a daisy in front of our eyes.

"I think that might be aunt Petunia" Bella whispered.

"Really?" I replied, before taking a second look at the dark haired girl. I didn't really need to look again, as the young Petunia started screaming.

"Freak! I'm telling mummy!"

Bella and I had lived with the Durselys up until the age of 10, before we both decided to run away from their home and been adopted by Renee as of consequence. We hadn't seen or heard from our only muggle relatives since.

Suddenly, Lilly ran off up the hill. Petunia followed, bellowing;

"You're a freak Lilly! Come here!"

Her cries suddenly cut off, when a young boy about the same age as Lilly appeared from behind a tree at the top of the hill. Petunia seemed scared by this, and ran off. Bella looked at me the same time as I looked at her.

"Snape" we both mumbled. Suddenly, the memory changed, and the young Lilly and Snape were lying on the grass together by a lake.

"She's jealous, because she's ordinary, and you're special" Snape told Lilly.

"Don't be mean Severus" Lilly frowned.

Suddenly, the long leaves started to fall rapidly off the willow tree hanging above the children. Lilly smiled, as the leaves started to magically fly away across the lake.

The memory changed again, and I held onto Bella's hand slightly tighter so I wouldn't lose her. This memory showed our mother being sorted into Gryffindor when she first joined Hogwarts. As she went to sit at the table, Bella gasped.

"It's dad!" she cried, and sure enough, a miniature version of me sat clapping at the Gryffindor table. Meanwhile, Snape stared at the pair of them across the room from the Slytherin table, looking even more unhappy than usual.

The memories where changing much quicker now, and each was from Snape's point of view. It showed James knocking Lilly's books over before smiling back at her in their first year. Then it cut to Mum and Dad when they were happily married, but the feeling of the memory was great jealousy and pain. Snape was truly jealous of our father.

"No don't kill me!" I heard an adult Snape cry, and the black mist subsided to reveal him on is knees in front of Dumbledore. Dumbledore didn't sound too happy.

"The prophecy did not refer to a woman. It spoke of twins born at the end of July."

"Yes, but he thinks it's her babies." Snape whimpered. Bella gasped. "He intends to hunt them down, to kill them"

"Hide her, hide them all. I beg you" Snape whimpered once more.

"He tried to protect them" Bella whispered.

"And what will you give me in exchange Severus?" Dumbledore asked. Snape looked up to him willingly.

"Anything"

"My babies, my babies you are so loved. So loved" Our mother's voice cut through the darkness like a knife. Bella started trembling. We were staring down a wrecked hallway, with our mother's voice whispering to us.

"Bella, Harry, mama loves you. Dada loves you" Our mother whispered to us through the cot bars. We could see her clearly now. Bella sobbed.

"I remember her voice." She whimpered. "I remember this"

"My babies be safe, be strong."

"Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort's voice ripped through the scene, followed by our mother scream.

"NO!" Bella screamed, but she and I both knew we could not do anything. It was just a memory after all.

"They're dead!" Snape's voice rang out. We were back in Dumbledore's office. "You were supposed to keep them safe!"

Dumbledore was standing by the window. He spoke slowly;

"Lilly and James put their faith in the wrong person Severus. Rather like you." Snape's face was tear stained. He was the most emotional I had ever seen him.

"The twins survived."

"They don't need protection, the dark lord is gone" Snape bellowed.

"The dark lord will return" Dumbledore explained. "And when he does the twins will be in terrible danger." Snape still did not react. "He has her eyes. And I'm positive she is going to be the image of her mother. If you truly loved her-"

Snape cut Dumbledore off before her could finish.

"No one can know"

"I shall never reveal your destiny Severus. You will risk your life every single day to protect them both Severus."

Then the memories came in short bursts. Bella and I both being sorted into Gryffindor, Snape commenting how I was just like my father, and how Bella took after him much more than she did her.

"He possesses no measurable talent, his arrogance rivals that even of his father and he seems to relish his fame, and she is nothing like her mother ever was."

"Don't you say a word against my father" My voice echoed through the memories. Just then, we where shown a flash of a memory, showing our father, dead at the top of some stairs. Bella whimpered.

"James Potter. Lazy. Arrogant" Snape's voice droned. We were now being shown the memory of when he was trying to teach me and Bella how to block out Voldemort.

"Our father was a great man!" Bella yelled.

"Your father was a swine!" Snape bellowed as he threw me into the chair.

The black smoke next showed us Tom Riddles ring, before showing us Dumbledore's blacked hand.

"Drink the rest. It will contain the curse to your hand. For now, but it will spread." Snape instructed Dumbledore.

"For how Long?" Dumbledore asked.

"Maybe a year" Snape shrugged.

"Don't ignore me Severus. We both know Lord Voldemort has ordered the Malfoy boy to murder me. But should her fail, I should presume the Dark Lord will turn to you." Snape's face turned to horror. "You must be the one to kill me Severus. It is the only way. Only then will the Dark Lord trust you completely."

Snape, telling me and Bella to keep quiet under the astronomy tower, before going up the stairs and killing Dumbledore. But Dumbledore knew he was going to do it. He had asked him to. Our head master, tumbling down the astronomy tower after a jet of green light from Snape's wand hit him.

Dumbledore's voice called out over the memory.

"There will come a time, when both Harry and Bella Potter must be told something. But you must wait until Dumbledore is at his most vulnerable."

"Must be told what?" Snape asked. Two memories began to play simultaneously, one of the two of them in Dumbledore's office, the other or Snape, stumbling down the destroyed corridor we had seen earlier. We could hear Dumbledore's voice;

"On that faithful night, when Voldemort went to Godrics Hollow to kill the twins, and Lilly Potter cast herself between them, the curse rebounded." Once again we watched as our mother was killed. We were back in the office memory now. Dumbledore continued speaking.

"When that happened, two pieces of Voldemort's soul latched themselves onto the only two living things they could find, Harry and Bella themselves. There's a reason they can both talk to snakes. There's a reason they can look into Lord Voldemort's mind. A part of Voldemort lives inside both of them"

"So when the time comes, they both must die?" Snape questioned.

"Yes. They must die" Dumbledore replied solemnly.

The memory now turned painful, as we saw Snape, finding our mother dead on the floor, and breaking down next to her. I could almost feel his pain as he cried. It cut back to Dumbledore's office.

"So you've kept them alive so that they can die at the proper moment." Snape sounded digested. "You've been raising them like pigs for slaughter."

"Don't tell me now that you've grown to care for them both." Dumbledore said quietly. Snape didn't say anything. Instead, he muttered the words;

"Expecto Patronum" and a silver doe sprung from the end of his wand.

Like Bella's.

Like Mum's.

I gasped. He was the person who put the sword in the frozen pond, back when we where on the run. Dumbledore's face mirrored my amazement.

"Lilly? After all this time" he gasped. And we were back in our baby room. Snape was holding our dead mother in his arms whilst he wept uncontrollably. It then cut to Snape in the office.

"Always" he murmured.

"He never stopped loving her." Bella whispered. I squeezed her hand.

"So when the time comes" Snape repeated. "They both must die?"

"Yes." Dumbledore agreed. "And Voldemort himself must do it. That is essential."

And with that, the memories ended, and we both lifted our heads from the pensive. I looked at Bella as she looked at me. We were both breathing slowly. She had a very sad look on her face.

"I think I've known for a long time" she whispered. I nodded.

"Renesmee is going to grow up without a mother" she whimpered, before she started sobbing uncontrollably, but no tears left her eyes. She composed herself very quickly though.

"Harry, if we are going to go, we need to go now." She said quickly.

"What?" I asked her.

"Alice will have a vision of us going to him soon. We need to get down there now before they can stop us. Also we need to find some way of keeping them locked away until," she paused. "Until it is done. They _will_ come after me and I can't let them get themselves killed" she whispered.

"Okay" I whispered "Okay Bella, we'll go now, but we've got to see Ron and Hermione first." She nodded, before taking my hand and leading me out of the office for the very last time.

**AN: WHOA! Well this was a complicated chapter. What do yall think? PLEASE REVIEW! I'm not sure when my next chapter will be up, but probably not for a while- I've go exams in January but I'll try to update as much as possible after that. Oh, who liked my little Cedric Diggory joke eh?**

**Btw, HAPPY CHRISTMAS AND NEW YEAR! Hope it was a goodun. YOUR CHRISTMAS PREZZIES TO ME CAN BE YOUR REVIEWS! THANK YOU!**

**MissCatherine96 xxxxxxx**


	15. Chapter 14: Sacrafice

**AN: Hello! I'm proud to say that it hasn't been that big of a gap this time between updates! It's officially been a year since I first started this story. I honestly can't believe it! So, I want to try and wrap this story up soon, but I will be sad when it comes to an end. I'm thinking this one, and then another four or five chapters plus and epilogue. Hopefully it will be the latter, but don't worry, I PLAN ON FINISHING THIS STORY! There is nothing more irritating to me than unfinished stories! Ok enough with me. I hope that you all like this chapter, its gonna get emotional! PLEASE REVIEW**

**(sigh) If only I owned Twilight and Harry Potter, all my troubles would float away on my piles of money. Sadly, I don't own them, and I have many troubles that refuse to float away.**

**BPOV**

I felt numb.

That's the only way I can describe it. At first, the pain and fear of death had overwhelmed me. What about my family? Renesmee? Who would be her mother if I died? Would Edward run to Volturi as soon as he saw my body? I preyed he wouldn't. And then I'd had to pull myself together. If we were going to do this, we needed to get down there fast. We had a total of fifteen minuets before Alice would see my choice and therefore my fate. And I knew once Edward found out what I had planned, he would make it impossible for me to leave the castle. As I ran down the long staircase, dragging Harry behind me, I devised a plan in my head. Alice would see my choice before Voldemort will have done the deed- that was practically guaranteed. And I knew that Edward would come after me once he knew my choice, and I needed to prevent that happening.

"Harry?" I said, still running down the stairs.

"Yeah?" He replied, breathless. I slowed slightly.

"If Ron and Hermione are in the Great Hall with the others, we can't talk to them. I can't risk Edward figuring it out. And, I, I don't know if I'd be able to leave if I spoke to them all again" I said in agony.

"We have to try! We can't not talk to them Bella! They deserve to know" Harry cried.

"Yeah but Harry, if they know, and Edward finds out because of their thoughts, I haven't got a chance in getting down there!" I told him.

I was considering what options we had available just as we reached the bottom of the stairs. It seemed like I still had a small bit of luck on my side. Ron and Hermione were not in the Great Hall. They were sat together on the stairs just outside it. They turned when they heard us coming. I quickly put my finger to my lips, showing them to whisper.

"Edward can't hear this" I whispered to them. I then proceeded to push my shield so it covered Ron, Hermione and Harry, so we were completely invisible to Edwards's mind reading abilities. I didn't need him hearing anyone's thoughts either.

"We thought you'd gone, to the forest" Ron whispered. He was holding Hermione's hand. I smiled. At least they would have each other.

"We're going there now" Harry whispered, so quietly that I almost didn't hear it. Hermione gasped.

"No!" she yelled, and I covered her mouth.

"If Edward hears us there's no way he'll let me go" I whispered frantically.

"Well maybe that's would be a good thing" Ron whispered.

"We need to die Ron" I whispered solemnly. "A part of Voldemort lives inside both of us" Hermione started crying. My eyes began to prick for the fiftieth time that night.

"I think we've both know for a long time." Harry whispered. "I think you have too" He said to Hermione.

"I'll come with you" Hermione just about murmured. I shook my head.

"Hermione, I need to stop them coming after me once they figure it out. I need you to put a charm on the doors of the great hall so that they won't be able to come after me. Nothing must be able to get through those doors. Do you know a spell that will do that?" I whispered. She trembled and nodded her head, before grabbing me and hugging me hard. I hugged her back tighter. I looked to see Harry and Ron giving each other solemn looks.

"Kill the snake." Harry told him, and Ron simply nodded. After Hermione eventually let go of me to grab Harry, I kissed Ron on the cheek, and Ron and Hermione both moved towards the great hall. I followed them.

"Bella!" Harry cried.

"I need to keep my promise." I whispered, before standing in the doorway of the great hall. I still had Ron and Hermione's minds protected. I looked into the Hall, and spotted my family on the left hand side. Edwards face turned, and his eyes met mine briefly. He started to smile.

"I'm sorry" I mouthed at him. I saw his face turn to confusion, and then horror, before the doors closed fully. A second later I heard Hermione cast the spell from inside the hall, and I grabbed Harry and put I'm on my back at inhuman speed, before racing out of the castle, keeping Hermione's and Ron's' minds shielded for as long as possible.

But no matter how fast I ran, it didn't stop me from hearing Edwards screams.

I didn't stop running until we reached the edge of the forbidden forest. Harry got off my back, and I sat down on a rock to compose my thoughts. But it suddenly felt like I had no thoughts to compose. I was going to die. Harry was going to die. We both _needed_ to die. I took in a deep breath and got up.

"You ready?" I asked Harry shakily. He was holding something in his hand. I saw a flash of light as the metal object reflected the moonlight. I looked closer at the object.

"Is that, your snitch? The one Dumbledore left for you?" I asked. Harry nodded.

"I think I've finally figured out its inscription." He explained. Harry and I had spent months sending letters to each other, trying to figure out what '_I open at the close_' meant. Harry held out his hand, and I took it in mine. He smiled at me, before bringing the snitch to his lips, and saying;

"We are ready to die"

For a moment, nothing happened. Then suddenly, the top section of the snitch flipped open, and a small stone began to float out of it. I gasped.

"The Deathly Hallows" Harry cried. I froze.

"It's the resurrection stone" I trembled. For a moment, Harry left it there, floating.

"Do you think we will both be able to see?" Harry asked.

"We are twins, perhaps we will" Actually, I preyed we would.

Harry nodded, before taking the stone in his hand. I closed my eyes, and reopened them, gasping at what I saw.

Mum and Dad.

"Mum" I whispered, before running towards her form. She reached out to me, but as I went to grab her hand, my hand passed straight through hers. I couldn't touch her. She smiled beautifully at me.

"I'm so proud of you sweet heart" she murmured lovingly. Dad was now beaming at me. Harry had joined me at my side.

"Can you see them?" I whispered. He nodded his head in shock.

"Harry, my son, It's almost over" Dad told him. Harry nodded.

"Will it hurt? Dying?" Harry asked, and I jumped when I heard another voice behind us.

"Faster than falling asleep" I turned to see Sirius Black smiling at us and next to him was Lupin.

"But what about Teddy? Your son" I murmured to him. He smiled at me.

"He will know what his parents died for, and in time he will understand." Remus replied to me, and I started whimpering.

"Bella, I don't know that one over there" Harry whispered in my ear. I turned and gasped. On the other side of the clearing smiling at me, was Irina Denali, except she looked different. She no longer had the golden eyes of a vampire, but piecing blue ones. I walked towards her.

"Irina" I whispered, shocked.

"I know that it's not my place to be here Bella, but I needed to take this opportunity to talk to you" she said quietly. "I'm sorry, for they way that I acted. I know that I put your family in terrible danger, and that the Volturi are still a threat. And it's because of me."

"Irina, you couldn't have known, and you don't need to apologise, you died to save us" I told her. How I wished I could touch her hand. My words didn't seem to affect her though.

"I had no idea just how hard your life has been Bella. You and your brother are amazing. And you should know, I have never seen a love stronger than that of yours and Edwards, in both heaven and on Earth." She told me. "I'm so sorry for what I put you through Bella, but I needed to take this opportunity to tell you that." She said, looking straight at my eyes.

"I forgive you Irina. I forgave you the moment you sacrificed yourself." I told her solemnly. She let out a big sigh.

"And now I can rest in piece knowing that" she told me, her blue eyes sparkling. "And I promise I will watch over your family for you Bella"

"Thank you" I whimpered, before backing away.

"You ready?" Harry asked. I nodded, before he took my hand.

"Mum, dad, will you stay with us?" I said. Harry nodded.

"Yes will you all stay with us?" Harry asked. Mum gave us the most promising look in the world, before saying strongly;

"Always"

And with that, Harry dropped the stone, and they all disappeared. But I knew they were all still there. Harry and I walked hand in hand, deeper into the dark forest. A few metres in, I could hear movement ahead.

"We have searched for the twins my Lord, but to no avail. They are not here" I could here someone saying just as we reached a clearing in the trees. I could see a group of death eaters around a fire, with one just in front of us with his back to us. He was the one who had spoken. A dark figure was nearer the fire, and they had their back to us too.

"It seems, that I misjudged them both" and acid voice said, and the figure turned. Voldemort's face immediately made me tremble in fear. Even now when he was at his weakest, he still looked terrifying. The death eater had moved away.

"It seems they are not coming" Voldemort murmured.

"You're wrong" Harry said loudly, before waling into the clearing, hand in hand with me. Voldemort's face changed into a wicked smile. I tried to look strong.

"HARRY! BELLA! NO! WHAT ARE YOU DOIN?" Someone yelled, and I turned to see Hagrid tied down. Death eaters silenced him at once.

"Bellaaaaa" He hissed, dragging out the end. I shivered. "You came to me after all"

"I didn't come to stand by your side. I came for you to kill me" I yelled.

"Oh but I can't let that happen now can I?" Voldemort mocked. He began to move closer. "How can I possibly kill such a beautiful treasure as you? A Vampire Witch. Imagine it Bella, you, the wife of the most powerful wizard of all time, and a Vampire as well."

"I told you, I would rather die!" I yelled. I backed up slightly as he continued to come towards us.

"We can live, side by side" he hissed, coming closer. "Living together as immortals, as you will have changed me into a Vampire Wizard. And together, we will rule the wizarding world" His red eyes were glistening, and he was very close now. Before I knew what I was doing, I spat at his feet. He didn't like that. He backed up and growled loudly.

"Your only making this harder for yourself Bella!" He growled.

"Leave her alone!" Harry yelled.

"Quiet Potter!" Voldemort screamed. He paused for a moment, before smiling wickedly. "Your going to change me Bella, whether you like it or not."

"Maybe I'll just drain you until your dead" I growled.

"And you think my death eaters will let that happen?" He growled, before taking his wand and drawing a line up his forearm. Before I was aware wha was happening, all of my senses were filled with the sweet scent of blood. Voldemort had cut his wrist. He wanted to lose control, so that I would bite him, and he would become immortal.

"Hold your breath Bella!" Harry yelled, clinging onto my hand. Like that would stop me if I really wanted to go. Voldemort held his wrist and smiled wickedly at me.

"You know you can't resist it Bella" he hissed.

All I could smell was blood. All I could see was the blood dripping off his wrist. Venom pooled in my mouth, and I fought against it with all of my might. No, I couldn't give him what he wanted. No, I didn't want any part of him inside of me. No, I wouldn't give into it. No, no, no.

"NO!" I screamed as loudly as I possibly could. "I WILL NEVER CHANGE YOU!"

Voldemort's face turned from shock to anger. He muttered a spell, and the slash in his wrist disappeared.

"Fine, you give me no choice but to kill you." He hissed angrily. "But it's such a waste." He stepped forward a few steps, before raising his wand. I squeezed Harry's hand tightly, before shutting my eyes. This was it. I though of my family. I thought of Harry. I though of Edward. His first touch, kiss. The first time he told me he loved me. When he proposed. When he said I do. Isle Esme. Him touching our unborn daughter through my skin. Him delivering our daughter. The first hunt. The first time I held my daughter. The first night in the cottage. When I learned that I would have him and Nessie forever.

_Forever._

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Voldemort's voice rang out, and then there was nothing.

**AN: PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW WITH A CHERRY ON TOP! THE MORE YOU REVIEW THE MORE IT MOTIVATES ME TO WRITE!**

**I loved writing this chapter! I hope you guys liked it too! I'm not too sure when the next one will be up, it depends if I can a) be bothered to write and b) how much school work I have to do. I HOPE TO FINISH THIS STORY SOON!**

**PLEASE REVIEW I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**MissCatherin96 xxxxx**


	16. Chapter 15: Heart Break

**AN: HEYA! Omg I am feeling the love right now! I LOVE your reviews so much! They make me so happy, so THANK YOU AND PLEASE WRITE MORE! Okie dokie, WE ARE ALMOST THERE! I can't believe it! I'm not too sure when I'm going to end this chapter- it depends how long it ends up, but I won't give anything away! Side note- I know in the book Harry is kind of naked in this scene, but I will go with the film version to make it less awkward for them hahah! Bella POV.**

**Oh and the genius' that are the Harry Potter and Twilight series' sadly do not belong to me, but to the genius' that are J.K. Rowling and Stephanie Meyer. **

**BPOV**

Out of the darkness, there came light, blinding light. Suddenly, I could _feel_ again. I felt like I was, lying on a floor, and then heard, what was it? A train? But it couldn't be. I found my eyes, and I paused before I opened them. It was a blinding light, before everything came into focus.

"Bella?" I heard a familiar voice call, and I sat up, looking at Harry sat next to me.

"Harry" I replied softly. He wasn't wearing any glasses. I guess he didn't need them here.

"You're eyes" Harry gasped. "They're brown again!" I gasped, and put my hand to my chest. I had a heart beat, bizarrely enough whilst I was dead. I smiled slightly.

"I'm human again" I said.

"Not quite Bella" I heard a familiar Irish voice say. Both mine and Harry's heads snapped up, and there, standing a few feet away from us, was Dumbledore. I was most certainly dead. Forgetting I was now back to my old human self, I jumped up so fast I almost fell over, and ran into the old man, before hugging him tight. He chuckled. Harry got up and smiled at him.

"You're both such inspirations" Dumbledore smiled. "Well done, you brave, brave pair."

Just as he spoke this, I noticed a white bench. I could see something under it, and both Harry and I gasped at what we saw. There were two small bodies covered in blood.

"You can't help them" Dumbledore explained. "They are both beyond our help. Let us walk" As we walked, Harry started looking around.

"Where are we sir?" I asked.

"Where do you think?" Dumbledore asked.

"I think its Kings cross station" Harry said. "But a lot brighter and cleaner."

Dumbledore laughed quietly. "Those things back there were parts of Voldemort's soul sent here to die. I think you both know now that you and Voldemort have been connected by more than just fate, since that night in Godrics Hollow all those years ago."

"So a part of him lives in both of us" I mumbled.

"It _did_, up until a few moments ago, when Voldemort killed both of them himself. You both were the horcruxes he never meant to make."

We continued to walk up the platform, until we reached a bench. We all sat down; Harry and I either side of Dumbledore. When I sat down, I suddenly remembered Edward and Renesmee, and my heart longed for them.

"Can we go back?" I asked quietly, hoping for the right answer. Dumbledore smiled.

"Your friend Irina was right you know. You have such strong love for that boy, and you are a wonderful mother." I blushed for the first time since I was changed.

"Yes, you may go back, but it is entirely up to you." Dumbledore finished.

"We have a choice?" Harry asked.

"Oh yes" Dumbledore replied. "Though I'm afraid if you do, you will be back to the way you were when you died. That being, that you Bella would be a vampire, and Harry, you will need your glasses to see." I smiled.

"I wouldn't have it any other way" I replied.

"If we have a choice, where else can we go?" Harry questioned.

"Well, we are in Kings Cross, I recon that you could board a train if you so desired." Dumbledore replied.

"And where would it take us?" Harry asked. Dumbledore smiled.

"On" and Dumbledore got up.

"Voldemort has the elder wand" Harry said.

"Does he?" I exclaimed. Harry nodded. Well, I was _so_ up to date.

"And the snakes still alive" Harry continued.

"Yes" Dumbledore said.

"And we've nothing to kill it with" Harry finished.

"I pride myself on the ability to turn a phrase. Words are in my opinion, our most inexhaustible source of magic. But I would like to amend a past statement to this; help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who deserve it." Dumbledore said, and me and Harry both smiled slightly.

"Do not pity the dead you two, pity the living, and above all, all those who live without love." Dumbledore continued. "I think I'll be going now" he said, before he turned.

"Sir!" I cried, and he turned. "Is all of this real? Or is it happening in our heads?" I asked. Dumbledore smiled.

"Of course its happening in you head Bella, but what's to say it's not real?" And with that, he turned at walked away.

"Professor?" Harry cried, but he had gone. I turned to Harry and took both his hands in mine.

"What do we do now?" I asked, and he simply looked into my eyes.

The first thing I was aware of was the smell of grass through my nostrils. I then felt the ground of the forest under my body, and a warm hand in mine. That's how I knew I was back to being a vampire- Harry's hand felt soft and warm in mine. I was aware of voices, and whispers. I opened my eyes a fraction, the movement was so small that no human eyes would see it. My enhanced vampire vision allowed me to see perfectly the scene in front of me. Bellatrix was kneeling over a form on the ground.

"My lord," She trembled. "My lord…"

"I do not need you help" Voldemort's voice was strained. It was almost as if he had been knocked over.

"The twins" Voldemort hissed, and I snapped my eyes shut. "Are they… dead?" Suddenly, I felt Harry's warm hand squeeze mine. Of coarse, all he could feel was a cold hand with no pulse- how was he supposed to know I was alive? I quickly squeezed back, hoping he hadn't been too worried.

"_You_!" Voldemort hissed, and there was bang followed by a small yelp. "Check them!"

_Oh no_! I thought, please only check me! But I could hear someone near Harry. I waited for the moment when they would scream that he was alive, but it never came.

"Draco? Is he alive?" I heard a female voice breathe. "Is he in the castle?" I expect that Harry must have made some sort of signal, because she moved onto me. I heard her breathing speed up as she felt for my pulse. Of coarse, she would not feel one. I opened my eyes a fraction, and saw that she was kneeling in fount of my face, blocking it from the view of other death eaters. This meant that I could open my eyes fully, and make eye contact with Narcissa Malfoy, reassuring her I was still alive. She let out a small sigh before nodding slightly and getting up.

"They're dead" she said quietly. For a moment there was silence, and then all of the death eaters erupted with cheers.

"QUICK!" Voldemort laughed. "We must bring their bodies back up to the castle. I want to see _her_ family crumble beneath me when they see what I have done to her!" Voldemort laughed, and it took everything in me not to rip his head off. Instead I focused on staying dead, which wasn't very hard. Voldemort continued;

"And how they will all react when they see the great Harry Potter dead!" The death eaters cheered again. Voldemort started barking instructions, including one which involved Hagrid picking us up.

"They will be nice and visible in your arms won't they" Voldemort hissed. "Keep their hands joined, it's a nice touch!" he laughed. Hagrid picked us up so my feet where near Harry's head and vice versa. My left hand met Harry's right in the middle, and my right hand hung towards the ground off Hagrid arm.

"Oh Harry, Bella" Hagrid wept, and I could feel his tears landing on me. Neither of us moved though. I kept my eyes open a fraction, and I watched as Voldemort marched us at the front of the death eaters up towards the castle. I suddenly realised that Edward would be able to hear Harry's thoughts. I stretched my shield so that it included Harry; I needed Edwards reaction to be genuine if either of us were going to make it out alive. I knew we were in the front courtyard when I heard a pair of doors open, followed by a skin crawling scream. Never did I ever expect professor McGonagall to scream like that. And it was quickly followed by a noise that tore my heart to shreds.

"BELLA!" Edward screamed, strangled, and desperate. I opened my eyes a fraction, to see Edward kneeling on the floor a few feet away, with Jasper and Emmett holding him down. He would have tried to kill Voldemort by now if they hadn't been.

"BELLA! BELLA! OH GOD PLEASE NO! NO! BELLAAAAA!" Edward was screaming, so loudly. It was the most horrible sound I had ever heard come out of his mouth. And then I heard another noise that broke my heart.

"Mummy?" My baby whimpered.

Esme was sobbing on Carlisle's shoulder. Alice and Rosalie were hugging each other tight. Hermione was staring at me and Harry, tears running down her face. Ron was holding Ginny who was crying on his shoulder. Jacob was in is human form, and helping restrain Edward, who was still screaming. Everyone had forgotten about Renesmee. Renesmee, who was crying so hard her little face, had gone red. Renesmee, who was screaming like Edward, except she was screaming for her mummy. Renesmee, who was now walking towards my dead form. Who was now walking towards _him_.

"aah" Voldemort hissed. "Young Renesmee."

"MUMMY!" Renesmee cried once more, before walking even closer to him. I couldn't take it anymore.

"RENESMEE NO!" I screamed. Before I knew what I was doing, I was out of Hagrid's arms, grabbing my daughter and running back to the castle. I stopped next to Edward and looked at him; he had a scarred expression on his face. I then turned and locked eyes with Harry who was still in Hagrid's arms, and screamed with all my might;

"HARRY RUN!"

**AN: dun dun duuuuuunnn! HOW DO YA LIKE THAT! AH this was so much fun to write! NEXT CHAPTER IS AN ACTION ONE! I'll try to get it up ASAP!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! **

**Love ya,**

**MissCatherine96 xxxx**


	17. Chapter 16: The Final Battle

**AN: Ok, so MAJOUR apology here. I'm sorry this update is long overdue, but what can I say, my exams and school work come first! But I'm here now, and my writing brain is on, and I'm going to write full out tonight until this story is done. Yes, that's right, I plan on finishing it tonight! Hopefully Its just this chapter, and then the epilogue AND THEN WER'RE LAUGHING! Right I'm going to shut up now and start writing, but thanks again for all my followers and reviews, they really make my day! **** love ya'll!**

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR HARRY POTTER KAY!? I just had the idea to put them together ;) **

**BPOV**

Harry was out of Hagrid's arms the moment I screamed at him. He fell to the ground and ran. He wasn't running half a second, before I heard Voldemort's furious scream.

"NO!" He screamed, and started running after Harry.

"HARRY WATCH OUT!" I screamed before continuing with "EVERYONE GET BACK INSIDE THE CASTLE!"I clutched Renesmee to my chest and went to run.

"Bella!" Alice screamed. "Edward won't move!" She was frantically pulling at my husband's arm, but he wasn't moving from his kneeling position.

"Jacob!" I yelled, grabbing his arm with my free hand. "Take Renesmee inside. Protect her with your life!" I cried handing her over.

"No! Mummy please!" Nessie yelled. As I passed her to my friend.

"I will be with you again very soon my darling" I said before kissing her. Jacob grabbed my arm before I could go.

"She's safe with me Bella" he told me firmly, before pushing through the crowds to get inside. I looked out onto the courtyard, but I couldn't see Voldemort anywhere. My stomach turned.

"Edward! Stop being an idiot! Get the hell up! She's alive!" Alice was screaming at him, and he still hadn't moved.

"DEAR GOD EDWARD GET THE HELL UP, YOU'RE GOING TO GET YOURSELF KILLED!" Rosalie screamed outranged, and joined in with Alice's tugging. The rest of the Cullen's stood around Edward, not wanting to leave them.

"You guys get inside NOW! I'll deal with him!" I yelled, before running and kneeling in front of him.

"Edward! Edward! Look at me! I'm here!" I screamed, shaking him, but he still didn't move. He just stared off into the distance, like I wasn't there. I'd seen this look on his face once before- when I'd told him I was pregnant. This could not be happening.

"Edward! Edward please, please! We need to move, he's coming! Please!" I was screaming, and if I could, I would be crying.

"Please!" I whimpered, and I leaned in a kissed him. It seemed that as soon as my lips met his, he came back to life, because I could feel his response, and his hands came up to cradle my face. I clung to him.

"Edward" I whimpered. He inhaled sharply, smelling me as he clung to me too.

"Bella, oh god Bella, you came back to me" He whimpered, and his hold tightened.

I jumped to my feet and pulled him with me. I looked around the courtyard, but there was no sign of Voldemort. My stomach turned and I looked at Edward.

"He's gone after Harry" I whispered, before bolting towards the castle. Edward ran with me, and didn't let go of my hand. It was chaos in the Great Hall. Fights were happening between death eaters and the light side all over the place. By some miracle, I ran into Ron and Hermione, who were coming down the stairs, holding hands.

"Bella!" Hermione screamed, running straight into me and hugging me tight.

"Where is he? Did he go after Harry?" I cried frantically.

"Harry ran after the snake, but then Voldemort caught up with him and he ran off!" Ron yelled. I felt sick.

"You guys need to find the snake!" I screamed. "I need to protect my brother! Edward, you need to help them! Find the snake!"

"I'm not letting you leave me!" Edward screamed.

"We are not having the conversation right now Edward! I'll be fine!"

"You said that last time!" Edward screamed.

"This is not the time for a domestic you two!" Ron cried. "Harry needs you Bella!"

"Help them find the snake!" I screamed, before ripping my arm out of Edward grip and running as fast as I possibly could up the stairs.

**EDWARD POINT OF VIEW**

I felt completely helpless as I watched Bella run at inhuman speed up the stairs.

"Bella!" I yelled, but she was gone. And she was right. She needed to help her brother. And I was going to find that snake if it killed me.

"Where do you recon the snake is?" I asked them. The girl- Hermione replied.

"We thought we saw it coming down the stairs, but we lost it!"

"So it was around here?" I asked.

"Yeah" Ron replied.

"Hang on let me see if I can smell it" I said, before closing my eyes. I picked up the reptile's scent instantly, and Hermione was right- it was moving down the hall.

"This way!" I yelled and ran down the hall, I left the two behind because their pace was far too slow. I reached the end of the hall and whipped my head around, looking for any sign of the snake. And then I heard it. In my head. I've never heard the thoughts of an animal before, but this snake wasn't fully animal. It had a bit of him inside of it, and, I could hear it. It was like hearing his thoughts from a great distance, but I could hear them all the same. And it was sickening.

The snake had sensed my presence, and was now moving even faster up the school corridor. But I wasn't going to let it get away- I was doing this for Bella. Never again did I think I would experience the feeling of thinking she was dead, and I made a silent vow that this truly would be the last time. I needed to help finish this so she was truly safe, and there's no more secrets between us. The snake was un-naturally fast, but I was faster. I caught up with it quickly, and grabbed its tail; clamping my hands down. This snake was also VERY un-naturally strong. It turned its head to stare at me, before it lunged at me with its fangs. Though it was extremely unlikely that its fangs would piece my rock hard skin, I didn't want to risk it. This snake wasn't natural, and did not want its fangs anywhere near my throat. It wrapped its tail around my leg, and for the first time in a century I almost felt pain.

"Edward where coming!" I heard Hermione yell, and I could hear her and Ron getting closer.

"Hurry!" I yelled, as I continued to wrestle with the snake.

"Oh god!" Hermione screamed. "Where out of teeth! We have nothing to kill it with!"

"WHAT!" I yelled, frantically wresting the snake now. It went for my face again, and I snarled.

"Oh god what do we do- NO RON! YOU MIGHT HIT EDWARD!" Hermione screamed, and I looked up to see Ron pointing his want at me.

"I thought he was immune to most spells?" Ron asked, frantically looking back and forth between me and Hermione.

"Not Incendio Ron!" Hermione yelled.

"How did you know I was going to do incen-"

"WOULD YOU PLEASE JUST KILL THE SNAKE!" I screamed.

"Oh right, erm" Hermione looked around frantically. Suddenly she screamed in delight and ran towards something on the floor. She then held up an old tattered hat triumphantly.

"what the hell is an old hat going to do?" I cried.

"Ron QUICK!" Hermione yelled. Ron ran over to her and put his hand into the hat. What was this, a magic show? Ron felt around for a while, before pulling out a long silver sword, incrusted with rubies.

"YES!" Ron yelled triumphantly.

"Try and hold it still Edward!" Hermione told me. I moved over the snake, and used all of the strength I had to hold it in place on the floor. Ron swung the sword, and with a massive bang, cut the snake it two. I was thrown back by the force coming out of the snake, and I hit the wall so hard I felt it crack beneath me. Black smoke and wind filled the corridor. After a few seconds, the wind stopped, the black smoke cleared, and I could see Ron and Hermione against the far wall on the floor, with Ron holding Hermione in a protective matter. He looked up from her face and his eyes met mine. He nodded slightly, and his notion answered my silent question. We'd done it. The snake was dead.

**BELLA POINT OF VIEW**

I ran up the stairs as fast as I possibly could, using all of my senses to track where Harry had gone. The way his scent zigzagged up the stairs made my stomach turn, imagining him trying to dodge the spells that Voldemort was throwing at him. When I reached the top the stairs, I turned left up the astronomy tower, and that's where I found them. Harry was hiding behind a piece of broken wall whilst Voldemort (who had his back to me) was throwing spells at him. It outraged me. I ran at him screaming;

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" and tackled him down. He was up on his feet quicker than I anticipated.

"NO! I WON! I WON!" He screamed. "CRUCIO!" I writhed on the floor at his feet, screaming in pain as the white hot knives hit me.

"Expelliarmus!" Harry yelled. His spell missed Voldemort, but the pain ceased.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Voldemort screamed, and the curse missed Harry by inches.

"NO!" I screamed, and before I knew what I was doing, I had lunged myself at him. Our bodies collided, and Voldemort lost his balance, and we both fell- straight out of the astronomy tower window.

"BELLA!" I heard Harry scream, before I was spiralling towards the ground far below. I would survive this fall. It wouldn't even hurt me. Voldemort wouldn't. So you can imagine my outrage when I saw Voldemort was trying to make himself fly.

"NO!" I screamed, and I grabbed onto him. I wasn't falling anymore, Voldemort was flying rather than falling, and I was holding onto him. I tried to pull him down so he would fall, but it was no use-he continued to fly. I did however, manage to disrupt his flying pattern, because we suddenly came crashing down into the outside courtyard. I was on my feet in half a second, and I ran towards the great hall. I smashed open the front doors and I met Harry running down the staircase.

"Oh my god I thought you were dead!" Harry yelled, before grabbing my hand.

"I wouldn't have died- Vampire immortality remember?" I told him as we started running into the great hall. The hall was a scene of chaos, fights happening all over the place. We were only in the hall for a matter of seconds, before I heard Voldemort's outraged scream. The hall instantly went quiet, and a circle was formed around Harry, myself, and Voldemort. With our wands in our hands, I took Harry's hand in mine. This was it. This was when it all ended- one way or another.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

"EXPELLIARMUS!" Harry and I both screamed in unison. Our jets of red hit Voldemort's single green jet right in the centre. At first, I had to fight hard to stop the green jet coming closer to us, even though it was two on one. But suddenly, Voldemort's green jet was completely overpowered by our red ones, and within half a second, Voldemort's wand flew from his hand, and his lifeless body fell to the ground. Harry gracefully caught Voldemort's wand, and then there was complete silence. For a second, Harry and I simply looked at each other.

And then the crowd erupted.

**AN: SO THAT'S IT! This is the last official chapter of this story! OMG so emotional. But before you all start crying EPILOGE IS STILL TO COME! It will give us a peak into the future and tie up a few loose ends and then that will be it. I will get it up ASAP (hopefully today if ya'll are lucky) PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! Thank you!**

**MissCatherine96 xxxxxxxxxxx**


	18. Epilogue

**AN: Wow aren't you people lucky eh? Two in one day? I'm on a roll here. I hope you guys appreciate my sacrifice- its 1am here ad I've stayed up so that I can finish this last little bit. So this is it! THE FINAL FINAL time I will ever update this story! I can't believe it's ending! It's been emotional! Now, onto the epilogue! **

**This is probably the last time I'm going to write this in a while but- sadly I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight. Sad times. **

**3 YEARS AFTER THE BATTLE- BPOV**

Life has changed so much in the past three years, but at the same time it's remained exactly the same. Harry and I did it. We killed Voldemort. Its all over, and I still smile every time I think about it. I'm truly safe now. There is nothing (apart from the very small threat of the Volturi) that could endanger us in this world. Renesmee is safe. And I get to be with Edward for the rest of eternity. I also get to include Harry and all of my wizard friends in my life too, now that my family know about the wizarding world. It took them a long time to fully recover from the battle. It then took them even longer to get over the idea of 'magic' But Edward has stood by my side every step of the way, and never resented me for keeping my secret from him. Just the thought of it makes my heart swell with love.

After the final battle, Harry came to stay in Forks for a while to get away from it all. He said he enjoyed the break, but he couldn't keep himself away from the wizarding world for long. I guess that's one of the few things about us that are completely different. But we will always be twins. I do sometimes let my thoughts wonder to what it will be like when I have to watch Harry die of old age while I'm still frozen at 18, but I don't like to dwell on it. All I know is that when Harry has gone, I will be there watching over his children and decedents, making sure they're keeping up the Potter name. Speaking of decedents, Harry and Ginny are going strong, and I just know they are going to get married. The way they look at each other highly resembles how I look at Edward, and I can't possibly see Harry with anyone else. It's the same with Ron and Hermione. They were made for each other, just like Edward and me.

I asked Harry about why we found it so easy to finish off Voldemort in the end. Harry recons it's because Voldemort had the elder wand, but he wasn't its true owner. I was amazed when Harry told me that _he_ was its true owner. Harry was the owner of the world most powerful wand, and do you know what he's done with it? He fixed his holly phoenix wand, and then buried the Elder wand with Dumbledore. Hopefully, Harry will die of old age before it is discovered, meaning no one will be able to be its new master, and so the wand will be rendered useless. That's the plan anyway. Only Harry and I know where it is. We've told everyone else it's been destroyed. Speaking about wands, I gave mine up after I'd finished the battle. I am no longer in a position where my life revolves around magic, because my life _is _already magic. And I didn't think it was fair for me to be both a witch and a vampire. So I've given up my magic. Of course, magic is in my blood, and I sometimes find myself using my mind to pick up a book or tidy up Nessie's bedroom, but other than that I don't use magic anymore. I gave my wand to Harry to keep it with its twin. I've warned him that there may come a time in my life where I may need it again, but until that time, Harry is going to have it.

My wizarding family all fell in love with Renesmee the moment they were properly able to meet her once the battle was over. They even threw her 2nd birthday party in England, which she absolutely loved. Of course, she looked more around 6 or 7 for her second birthday, but you get the idea. Renesmee has grown so much in the past three years. She is 4 years old, and she resembles an 11 year old, though her mind is far more developed than your average 11 year old. She never ceases to amaze me. Her hair has stopped growing, but I still haven't been able to bring myself to cut it. Her beautiful bronze ringlet's fall right by her lower back, and her chocolate brown eyes seem to get bigger and more beautiful every day. It was whilst I was thinking about her that I found myself playing with her ringlets. We were in Forks at the big house, and Renesmee was sat with me on the white leather sofa, along with Jacob. They were playing cards whist I was lost in my own world.

"Bella?" The voice of an angel called from the kitchen. I left my daughter on the coach, to find my Greek god-like husband in the kitchen, prepping lunch for Nessie and Jake.

"Hey" I smiled up at him as he cut the sandwiches, and I kissed him on the cheek.

"I have something for you" He said smugly as he washed his hands under the tap.

"oh, really? I have no idea why" I said sarcastically. Of course I knew why he had gotten me a gift- today was our 5 year anniversary. I had told him not to get me anything, even though I had secretly bought him the latest Aston Martin in coal black that I knew he would love, which I was planning on presenting him the keys to now.

"Hermione actually helped me with it." Edward continued.

"Oh really?" I said. I suddenly became confused. Why would Hermione be helping Edward? He smiled his crooked grin that used to make my heart skip a beat, and produced a black velvet necklace box from his back pocket.

"Now, it doesn't actually work; I don't want Nessie accidentally getting her hands on it. But I thought it would be nice for you to have something that reminded you of magic" Now I was completely lost as to what he had got me. I raised an eyebrow at him and opened the box. I gasped rather loudly. Sat in the velvet cushion was a golden time-turner. It was exactly the same as the one Hermione used in third year so we could go back in time and save Buckbeak.

"Oh Edward" I whispered, taking the necklace out and admiring it. "It's beautiful" Edward smiled even wider.

"Like I said, it doesn't actually work- could you imagine Nessie accidentally going back in time? But I think it's a nice reminder of a past life, and you can wear it all the time. So you always have a bit of magic with you." I threw my arms around my husband and kissed him with a passion.

"Thank you" I said in-between kissed "I love it so much. I love you so much. Thank you"

His crooked grin re-appeared. "I'm glad you like it love."

I smiled. "Now for your present!" But before I could fish the keys from out of my pocket, I heard Jacobs loud gasp from the front room, followed by a

"MUUUUUUUM! DAAAAAAAAD!" Renesmee yelled. We were in the front room in a flash.

"What, what is it-" I stopped dead in my tracks.

There, in the middle of the room was a floating vase. Renesmee was staring at it wide yes, and she wasn't breaking eye contact. The vase was floating by magic. And I wasn't doing it. That could only mean one thing.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen." I said slowly. "You are a half human, half vampire- _**witch**_"

**THE END**

**AN: SO THAT'S IT! We are finally done! Over a year after I started this story and we're finally done! I would like to thank every single person who has reviewed and added to favourites- without you guys, I wouldn't have the inspiration to write. You truly make my day with your kind words! I really hope you like the ending and that this story was what everyone expected it to be. Again, thank you so much, its been a long road, but its finally over! Oh god, I'm going to start crying! Joke. I love you all and please keep reviewing. I love each and every person who has taken the time to read my story and enjoy it. There's no better feeling. **

**Thank you, and I hope to see you all reviewing my next story (whenever I decide to write it!) love love love you!**

**MissCatherine96 xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx**


End file.
